


The Feeling of Belonging to Your Dreams

by Arcanium



Series: The Seer and the Werewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prophecy, Romance, Seer!Danny, Skype brochatting, Suicide Attempt, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanium/pseuds/Arcanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! There is a secret war about to brew between to packs in Beacon Hills. Danny knows all about it. Well, he would if he could ever remember his dreams. And what is it with these dreams? Why does he have them? What do they mean? Oh look a hot twin in a leather jacket. What was I talking about? In other words: Danny is a budding seer and as yet to realize or learnt to control his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Best Friend Left and All I Got Were These Stupid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with this story. Derek is in school as a senior (for the plot to work) while everyone else is a junior. Take your time to comment, kudos, and whatnot to tell me if you liked. I like comments the best 
> 
> UPDATE (8/19/15): I am redoing this story as it kind of got away from me plot wise. Most things are the same. I just changed the timeline a bit because it was incorrect. There are a few other things changed around as well. For sure worth a re-read, especially if you have not read it in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (8/19/15): Chapter 1 has now been completely redone.

_He could feel it. The adrenaline pumping. It wasn't his though, not really._ _It’s_ _someone else's. The dream he was having now wasn't about him. He wasn't even really there. He was looking though somebody else's eyes. In a matter of speaking. He couldn't see anything, but he knew what was going on around him. Any step, breath, or speck of dust that went in the air he knew about. He heard a man crying in the corner. The man was a mess, explaining over and over that he had_ _no_ _idea where 'he' was. He felt himself slash at the man's face, leaving five claw marks. The man screamed, “The Hales. The Hale pack. That's all I know. I swear!”_

_“_ _That is unfortunate," he heard himself say. "After all, we are bound to this earth by the things that we know." He felt himself stride closer to the sobbing mess on the floor. "The less we know," he felt himself snap the man's neck within seconds, "the less bound to this earth we_ _truly_ _are."_

_"Was that smart? To kill our lead!" It was a woman's voice. She sounded... sharp and a little unhinged._  
            _"Kali, he may have been our current lead, but he was hardly our last. Trust me, we will find them. But I think you'll find it in your best interest, like my previous pack should of, to_ _not doubt me_ _." He sensed the movement of the girl's head reluctantly shifting up and down. "Ethan! Aiden!" Two boys stepped up in tandem. "Make it look more realistic will you? After all, it's not_ _every day_ _a man gets almost eaten alive by a mountain lion. Though he was asking for it, considering where he was living. All the way out here with no one around..." He walked away, still able to hear the carnage behind him, sensing the enjoyment seeping off the two boys as they ripped and tore the flesh._  
Danny awoke with a scream. This had been happening a lot to him lately. It had all started when Jackson, his best friend, had left for London. It still tore at Danny's heart when he thought about it. He missed Jackson. The douchebag hadn't even really given him a reason. He had pulled Danny into a hug, which was weird enough for Jackson. He had seemed upset, scared even. He had told him that his dad was sending him away to some boarding school. The reason being that Jackson needed to get some perspective. This reason was all together believable. Jackson had seemed off all year. It was that damn hug though that gave him pause. Danny had known Jackson for as long as he could remember and never had he once given him a hug. Well, not since he had been told about being adopted, which had been around his tenth birthday. It was frustrating having such an emotionally challenged best friend, but Danny had forbeared because he loved Jackson. However, now he was gone and Danny wasn't even trustworthy enough to be told why. He was just told to be careful. All he was left with were these dreams that left him terrified upon waking.

            Danny stood from his bed and went to his computer, pulling his shirt back on. There was no way he was getting back to sleep, meaning he'd have no energy left for school tomorrow. It was his first day and already he was going to fall behind. He pulled up his e-mail account, trying to remember his dream. He never could. Any dream that caused him to convulse with terror also seemed to evaporate from his memory upon waking. Maybe it was a self-defense mechanism his brain had cooked up for him. Checking his e-mail, he found a total of zero messages waiting for him. He had messaged Jackson five times already this summer and hadn't received one reply.

            "Fuck this!" Danny punched the button to turn the monitor off with his thumb.

            "Danny!" Danny jumped and turned around, hearing a whisper come from the bathroom down the hall from his room.

            " _Danny!"_ It whispered a little more intensely.

            "Mom!" Danny called, receiving no reply. That's who it most likely was. His mom was always doing stuff like that. She would call and call for him, but wouldn't say what she wanted until he actually got up and went to her himself. Which was total bullshit as far as Danny was concerned. If she could try and get his attention by yelling down the hall, why couldn't he answer in the same way? Nevertheless he got out of his desk chair and headed towards the bathroom. He heard more whispering from inside. "Mom, you okay?" No answer. He looked down and saw the light shining from under the door. "Mom?" He breathed. Slowly, he squeaked the door open a crack. Hearing no form of protest, he continued pushing until light spilled into the hallway and he was left looking at an empty bathroom.

            "I must be losing my mind," he said, laughing uncomfortably to himself. He turned around only to hear more whispering from behind the shower curtain.

            "Please, Danny!" That definitely wasn't his mother.

            "Okay, enough!" He swung open the shower curtain, only to be met by a dripping faucet. He stared at it for a few seconds before he turned the faucet all the way off. Grabbing his head, he closed his eyes, hoping to shake off whatever the hell was wrong with him. Whispering voices? Dripping faucets? What was he, a ghost buster?

            Bam!

            The door to the bathroom slammed shut! Danny spun around, rushing to the door. He tried to jiggle the handle to get the door open but nothing happened. The lights began to flicker. A jolt went all the way up his spine. "Hey! Somebody, please! Help me! Mom? Dad?" He started to kick the door, hoping to break it as the lights went completely out. "Jonah, if this is a joke I swear I'll kick your ass! Open the god damned door!"

            Then it was absolutely quiet. The whispering voice had been silenced, the door opened by itself, and the lights came back on. Danny slowly backed away towards the porcelain tub, afraid that something might jump out of the black hallway. ~~Nothing~~ No one could've gotten into the house; they had an alarm. Plus, his mom, dad, and brother were all here. So why wasn't anyone coming to help? Could they not hear him?

_Shikitik!_

            Danny turned towards the mirror, only to watch in horror as the words, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper" appeared in scratch marks on the bathroom mirror. He turned and ran out into the hallway, the whispering still coming up behind him. He could hear it get louder and louder. He just needed to get back to his bedroom. That's all he needed. Once he was there, he could lock the door and climb out the window if necessary, and call the police. Once he could see his bedroom door he noticed he was no longer running, but falling on his face. He felt his face smack the ground and blinding pain as his nose was now twisted in an upwards position. He had bled all over the floor. He looked behind him to see the outline of a shadow stalking closer.

            He forced himself to his feet and swung himself into his bedroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it for good measure. He could hear whatever was following him knock on the door, putting a stop to the whispers. "Go away!"

            "Danny?" It was his father.

            "Dad?"

            "What are you doing? Open the door."

            "But I- You-" He relaxed his body completely and sighed. Then he flinched and felt a dead chill go down his back as laughter crept up from behind him. He turned and saw someone in his computer chair. The chair slowly turned around. Everything in Danny's body was telling him to move, to answer his father's knocks at his door. He couldn't. He was frozen. The laughing darkness was now turned all the way around in the chair, yet Danny still couldn't see it. The thing wasn't waiting and took the opportunity to jump at Danny, causing him to scream.

            Danny awoke, once again, in his room, screaming in bed, tremors straining up his entire body, instantly forgetting what had made him so scared to begin with. He remained in bed until his breathing had slowed and he realized that the sun was up. He wondered why his parents hadn't come in to check on him. They always did ever since the dreams started this summer. They had taken him to doctors about these nightmares, but he was only given these shitty tasting pills that did nothing to alleviate the condition. That's when he remembered that his parents had gone out of town for something business related and his brother Jonah was staying at his best friend's house. And Danny... Well, he didn't have anyone's house to go over to anymore when his parents left.

            He got up and stretched, hoping it would relax his body further from the night's torment. He tried again to remember what happened in his dreams, but came up with only one name, "Ethan." Danny managed to get in the shower and let the heat from the water to relax him fully. He no longer felt tense. He got dressed in his best plaid button down shirt and took his pill. Disgusting.

            Getting to school was a little more difficult without Jackson there to take him in his Porsche, but he still had his bike. This way he'd at least get some more exercise in before practice for lacrosse even started. He was their best goalie. Without Jackson their team was going to need to be in even better shape this year.

            When he got to school he was greeted by Isaac. Isaac had kind of adopted him into his group of friends over the summer after Jackson had left. Danny never knew why and he never questioned it. It’s not like Danny didn't have any other friends he could hang out with, he did. He was liked by everyone, and not to sound too egotistical, but even he knew that. It was just that he didn't feel the drive to make close friends. Isaac was different. Isaac kind of forced him to. He liked Isaac. He was nice, a little quiet, but fun to talk to. And where there was Isaac there was also Boyd and Erica. Danny didn't really know much about Boyd other than the fact that he was always the silent one in school, even more so than Isaac. Erica was a little harder to read. She was so quick to change her personality in any given situation.

            "School again, huh?" Isaac gave Danny a smile and shrugged. "Right. So what'd you do last night?" Danny asked, touching Isaac's shoulder.

            "Well I--" Danny stopped dead in his tacks and put his hands on his head. It had only been for a split second, but he could've sworn he heard screaming. "Danny? Hello?"

            Danny snapped his attention to Isaac. "You okay?"

            "What? Yeah, yeah. I just, um, what were you saying?"

            "Nothing. I didn't do anything last night. Pretty standard for a school night."

            "Well what if we break your doing nothing on a school night ritual." Danny grinned.

            "Why, what'd you have in mind?" Isaac looked cautious. Danny had been trying to bring Isaac out of his shell all summer.

            "It’s just this back to school party thing that this kid Greenburg throws every year." Danny always went ~~with Jackson~~ and this year would be no different. He wanted to forget all about the nightmares he'd been having, the friend he no longer had, and start fresh.

            "Who's Greenburg?" Isaac looked like he was searching somewhere for a face to the name, like it was right there, barely masked by fog.

            Danny laughed, "I'm not sure anyone really knows but Coach Finstock. But I do know that he's the one who throws the parties and that they're awesome. I also know I wanna go with you. You can invite Erica and Boyd too if you'd like."

            Isaac lit up and smiled. "Okay, I'll come. If you want me to."

            "Oh look, how sweet, he thought of us. Can we really come?" Erica made her way towards the two with a predatory walk and a devilish smile. "Not that I'd care if you said no. No way you're taking my baby Isaac to a grown up party without me." She ruffled Isaac's hair which turned his smile into a glare. "By the way Isaac, drooling is not attractive." She winked at him as Isaac now shot daggers out of his eyes.

            "What?" Danny questioned, perplexed.

            "It’s nothing." Isaac assured him. "What time?"

            "Not sure yet." The bell for their first class rang out across the campus. "I'll text you the details and pick you up tonight, kay? See ya." Danny headed off.

            "Why would you do that?" Isaac complained.

            "Do what?" Erica was unfazed by his accusing tone.

            "With the drool thing... He doesn't know. I don't want him to!" Isaac exclaimed, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

            "I personally don't understand why, sweetie. You've hung out with him all summer. You're tied at the hip. Carpe diem already!" Erica replied, just as fed up.

            "He just lost his best friend to the U.K. The last thing he's thinking about is boyfriendly material. I don't want to push and you're not helping with the little hints, okay?"

            "That's another thing I don't get. Why him? He was friends with the king of all douches: King Twhittmore. I don't trust him. Especially with you," Erica said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

            "Boyd likes him," Isaac offered.

            "Hmph! Like that counts. Boyd likes everybody!"

            "Since when?" Isaac challenged. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before both started cracking up at the absurdity of Erica's statement. Boyd did not like everybody. Sometimes they thought he barely tolerated them.

            Danny arrived in his first class, physics, which was unfortunately with Mr., Harris, and took his seat in the back of the room. This was where he and Jackson sat every day. He remembered always goofing off during chem lab and one time making fun of Jackson when he messed up their project by spilling some chemicals that made the hairs on his arm fall off. It was quite awkward looking. He was okay, of course. He just lacked arm hair.

            He looked across the room and saw Scott sitting with Allison. Of course they'd be sitting together. They did everything together. Danny didn't have a problem with Scott personally, but Jackson seemed to despise him. Although, before Jackson had left, Scott and him had seemed to grow closer. Sitting at the table behind them was Stiles and Derek, the schools other do everything together couple. Danny never understood how they were even together. They seemed to always be fighting. Danny once spent a whole two hour bus ride on a field trip behind them, on which Stiles argued the finer points of why Derek needed scruff on his face but not too much as to avoid post-make out beard burn. Derek, on the other hand, didn't seem to care and seemed to growl every time he brought it up. His argument was, "I decide what goes on my face!" Danny was surprised that Lydia wasn't with them. Those five had seemed inseparable all summer. It had happened last school year within the last quarter. Scott, Stiles, and Derek had begun hanging out together. It wasn't long after that Stiles and Derek started dating. Then Jackson had started to hang out with them and by extension Lydia. They were a fast formed clique that seemed almost impossible to join.

            "It’s weird, huh?" Danny jumped, not noticing Lydia had taken a seat down next to him.

            "Christ, Lydia!"

            "Jackson not being here, yet still feeling that all powerful douchey aura of his all-around school." She grinned at him crookedly.

            "How are you doing? Sorry I haven't talked to you this summer it’s been--"

            "Don't. It’s okay. I've been okay. Keeping myself busy with well, stuff that's not school appropriate. Somethings not even people appropriate," She winked at him. "So maybe it was for the best we didn't see each other this summer." Danny laughed. He had missed Lydia and her quirky attitude. She seemed to always be working an angle. "Danny, we've lived next to each other since forever." They had. That was actually how Jackson and she had met. Danny and he had been kids in the sandbox in his backyard when Lydia had come over, proclaiming to have domain over his backyard because she was a queen or something... Most little girls liked to pretend to be princesses, but Lydia did nothing half-assed. The three of them had a bond ever since then. That was until Jackson had left and Danny had separated himself from her. Maybe he just didn't want to be reminded of Jackson. Which was shitty, but it was also a shitty situation. "Our rooms are right across from each other." They were. He and Jackson would sneak over to her house sometimes when he slept over. Sometimes just Jackson... Wait, what was she getting at? "I'm not snooping I swear, but it’s kinda hard to miss when you're screaming at the top of your lungs. Then you start walking to the window." Shit, he did? "Is it Jackson or—"

            "I honestly couldn't tell you Lyd. It's ineffable at the moment." He smirked, knowing she liked big words, causing her to roll her eyes.

            "Oh. My. God." She glanced at the doors, allowing Danny to thank the stars that she had dropped the subject, only to also find his full attention at the door as well. Two students with the exact same dirty blond hair, same body build (great body build), and same, well everything. Twins. "I want one." He heard her mumble.

            "It’s not a Prada bag at the mall," Danny dead panned, only to be guilty of thinking the same thing.

            “No,” she pondered, “but one will be mine nonetheless. The straight one preferably.”

            Danny rolled his eyes. She couldn't possibly know if one of them were gay. Could she?

            "Everyone we have two new students today. And although I couldn't even give one iota of energy into caring about new students or where they come from, I don't see what that has to do with science, the school enforces that I do. So introduce yourselves." The overdone speech by Harris was followed by him sitting down behind his desk, reading over his lesson plans.

            "Aiden," Said one twin.

            "Ethan," Said, in Danny's opinion, the more attractive one.

            They both took their seat on the other side of the room, Ethan only stopping to smirk at Danny who had been staring. Danny quickly buried his head in his book, face turning red. Sure he had been looking because he was amazingly hot. However, his name was also Ethan. The only thing to ever stick from all his nightmares was that name. It couldn't mean anything. It was just a coincidence. That was all.

            “Well that was draining." Mr. Harris sighed and made his way to the board.

            This was going to be a long day.


	2. Its Only Common Sense That When Your Girlfriend Pukes you Hold Her Hair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to party it up. What more can ask for at a high school party than a girl throwing up in the bathroom, a horny boyfriend, and a perturbed smart girl annoyed with everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will get to Ethan and Danny. I just spent the whole last chapter talking about Danny and his friends, I wanted to explain the elite pack at school. =] The party is split into two parts. The first one focused on the pack, the next is more on Danny =) Most of the story is since he is the main character. I just wanted background story on how people became werewolves and were the Hale family is and such.
> 
> UPDATE: The Phone Call, the second story in this series, takes place between chapters 2-4
> 
> Update 8/20/15:Like I said I am redoing this story to set the appropriate timeline and plot line. Chapter 2 is now completely redone.

_The day had passed so slowly. He had three classes with Ethan. All three of which were spent with him shyly sneaking glances at Ethan and Ethan catching him, causing him_ _to look away red in the face. Once he had even winked at Danny. He just couldn't help himself. There was something about this boy; something he couldn't put his finger on. Sure he had been dreaming about someone named Ethan, but there was no way it was this boy. This boy he had yet to even talk to._

 _His day hadn't been a complete waste though. He had now made an official friend in Lydia, instead of a friend by extension of being best friend's girlfriend. Okay, so that wasn't completely true. He and Lydia had always been friends, but it had felt that way ever since_ _she and Jackson had begun dating. He really liked reconnecting with Lydia in the way they had when they were kids. She was a lot different than she let other people see. She had even asked him if he was going to Greenberg's party. She was_ _going to go with Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Derek, but didn't want to be a ~~third~~ fifth wheel. Who would? So he invited her a long with him and Isaac._

Danny got home and took another shower, dressing in his best party outfit. He wore some torn jeans, torn just enough to look stylish and not trashy, along with a tight black t-shirt that showed of his body in all the right ways. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, tilting his head. There was something strange about it. Running his fingers along it, he heard some ticking noises.

 _What's wrong with me? Shikitik._ _It's just a mirror. Shikitik._ _Had there been words here before?_

_Bzzzt!_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Isaac: Hey, so what time is the thing?

Danny: Lydia says it starts at nine. Speaking of Lydia, I kinda invited her a long with us. That okay? Keep in mind, this way we get a car instead of you riding on the pegs of my bike. Lol.

Isaac: Sure.

Danny: Good. Dude, get ready to party :)

Isaac: Haha was born ready :)

Danny smiled down at his phone and finished getting ready as he saw the sun going down. He heard Lydia's car pull up and went out to meet her. "You know you're running late, right?"

"Don't question the person giving you a ride, Danny." She unlocked the car door with grin. "They just might leave you behind. Get in."

They drove in comfortable silence for a while. It was only awkward in the sense that they couldn't think of anything to talk about. Danny partly blames himself for being wigged out about the mirror. It was just so damn strange. It felt like it had been calling him. Dumb, mirrors don't call to you. They're inanimate objects.

"So you guys seem to be a pretty elite pack."

"'Scuse me!" Lydia squeaked.

"McCall, Allison, Stiles and Derek, and you. You're kinda like the elite club at school that no one else can join. So what'd I do to break through the bubble?" Danny tried to pass it off as a joke but really wanted to know. After all, Jackson had seemed to be breaking the bubble too before he had left.

"Not make me sick every five seconds? Maybe it was the fact that I was distracted by your best friend most of the time, but the couples in my group... They make me want to vomit."

"Well that is my goal most days. Make it through without causing any projectile vomit." Lydia laughed and hit Danny in the arm. Danny stopped laughing and saw yellow eyes in the darkness when he closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Besides," Lydia said, "we were always friends."

When they got to Isaac they saw him running out of the house as his father shouted at him from the front door. Wordlessly he slid into the backseat of the car.

"Hey," Danny said. He gave Isaac a high five. All of a sudden, Danny heard glass shattering and felt his heart spike with pure fear. No one else seemed to notice what he was hearing until he realized that maybe it wasn't happening. These things were just his imagination.

"Hi." Isaac seemed off. So off that he seemed to be giving off an aura of doom and gloom. Danny suddenly felt closed in; claustrophobic even. He felt trapped in a hole. No, it wasn't a hole. It was a compartment of some sort and the lid was closing, cutting off his source of light.

"You were all alone in the darkness, weren't you?" Danny stared at Isaac with eyes that seemed to go right through him.

"What?" Lydia looked between the two. Isaac looked as if he was about to jump out of his skin and Danny looked positively stoned.

"God, I'm so sorry. That was so rude. Sorry. I didn't-- Sorry." Danny looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay," Isaac said. "Really, it is." But it wasn't and Danny could tell.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. No longer a comfortable silence, but a blaring one. They pulled up to a big house that was located near the woods. Music was playing so loud you could hear it from inside the car.

"So where are Boyd and Erica? Are they meeting us there?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Isaac still looked a little pale from earlier, but he was no longer sweating.

"Well, shall we go inside or sit here in maladroit conversation?" Lydia turned off the car and exited, followed by Isaac and Danny.

"So we haven't hung out much in the past have we, Isaac?"

"No. You kinda remind of my friend Erica to be honest," Isaac smiled.

"Bite your tongue," came a predatory voice. Erica stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Isaac. "I'll forgive you this once. Just cause you look adorable with your cardigan. All dressed up and all."

"So you're Erica." Lydia made her way over and extended her hand trying her best to ignore the earlier comment and 'bite her tongue.'

"And you're elite club girl and dater of douchebags."

"Erica!" Isaac chided.

"No, she's right. He was a douche, but he was my douche so I'd watch what you say about him." She had a smile on her face, but it was dangerous. Erica seemed to sense this and backed off.

"Sooooo Erica, where's Boyd?" Danny asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Inside doing what he calls dancing. I came out for some air and to smoke."

"No, that's not contradictory at all," Lydia muttered, checking her make up in a little hand held mirror.

"I wish you wouldn't," Isaac whimpered.

"Oh don't worry, sweetie. I am not addicted. Perfect control." Lighting up a cigarette, she took a drag.

Once inside, it was almost impossible to keep together. The living room, or dance floor as far as the party was concerned, was full. There were fog machines, flashing lights, the whole nine yards. Isaac danced as close to Danny as he could so that they wouldn't get separated, Erica was grinding against Boyd, and Lydia had started to dance with some random boy.

"So where did you learn to dance like that!" Isaac shouted over the music. Danny didn't like to toot his own horn, but he was an excellent dancer. He spent a lot of time at a gay dance club downtown. Thanks to his fake I.D. that is. It was hard to walk into that place once without learning at least a few moves. Of course, that didn't sound cool.

"Eh, it’s just natural talent."

"Oh, I'm sure," Isaac laughed as Danny followed the statement lamely with the robot. 

"Hey, listen, I'm gonna go get a drink alright?"

"No problem." Isaac moved aside to let Danny mosey his way through the crowd.

* * *

 Lydia was satisfied that no one had noticed she had left the group and headed on over to what everyone was referring to as her 'Elite' group. She knew that everyone at school saw their unbreakable bond. They always hung out together. She kind of liked everyone thinking they had their own little club with a bouncer that was un-bouncable.

"So did you find out anything?" Derek was always like that, wanting to get down to business.

"Awe Derek why do you always have to skip the foreplay and go straight to the dirt. I'm so sorry, Stiles." Stiles turned a shade of pink while Derek raised his eyebrows and flashed his eyes. "Hello, are you new here? I'm me. Of course I got something." Lydia plopped herself down next to Allison who looked far too giddy. "And how are you doing Ms. I'm Too Drunk To Walk A Straight Line?"

"What?" Allison drawled out. "No! That's just--Absurd! Lies and Slander!" She giggled into Scott's neck.

"Lydia you said he's been screaming every night since... Well, you know!" Scott said, trying to get to the point while comforting Allison.

"Guys we're forgetting the most important factor here." Stiles looked at Lydia intently. "Did you ask him if he thought I was attractive or not?" Derek growled at Stiles and tugged him close, nipping his neck. Then chaos as everyone started talking at Lydia.

"Guys! Alright! God! Like I said, I found out some stuff. It was indirectly though and it isn't concrete.” She told them about when she had punched him in the arm and he had become disoriented.

"Becoming light headed doesn't constitute as valuable intel," Stiles contemplated.

"Stiles, stop using words like 'intel' and 'constitute.' It makes it sound like were spies and were not."

"Couldn't we just pretend?"

"No! Besides, I'm not finished. There's more. We picked up Isaac and when their hands touched he became all weird and looked stoned. He then said that Isaac was all alone in the darkness or something. Then he snapped out of it and even he looked confused."

"So you think he's unawares as to what's going on?" Scott questioned.

"Dude, we're unaware of what's going on with him," Stiles laughed.

"We know more than him though," Derek added.

"So he's lightheaded and dizzy. I'm light headed and dizzy and I don't see anyone spying on me. All he needz i'sleep and Advil in the morning." Allison slurred.

"You're drunk, honey. Go to sleep." Scott kissed her forehead.

"Dear lord," Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes. "She's a complete lightweight. I say we convene in the morning at Derek's with his sister, Laura. She'd know more. And we'd all be sober." She pointedly stared at Allison, but she could tell Stiles had maybe had a drink or two as well.

"I know just as much as my sister!" Derek scowled.

"Really, then what's going on with him?"

"Maybe they're just night terrors! Have we ever thought of that?"

"That happen when he's awake as well? That started when you know what happened? Use your eyes!" Lydia scolded. "By the way, people think we're a part of some elite club or something. So says Danny anyhow. And Erica."

"Really, because that is just really cool!" Stiles was gushing like a school girl. “Are we the V.I.P part of the party?"

Lydia laughed. If only people knew the real truth. But werewolves would be a pretty hard conclusion to reach. Not many people would accept that as a valid theory as to why these five had become close friends so fast. It had started with Derek. Derek was the only one out of the five that was born a werewolf after all. Only those that are born a werewolf can make other werewolves. Derek and his older sister, Laura, had been left by their parents as sole guardians over the Hale territory in Beacon Hills about a year and some months ago. Their parents had entrusted it to them. Cora, still too young, had left with them. It was just as well. Derek had explained it was like a rite of passage for possible future alphas, to be left on your own for a while at a certain age. The future alpha of the Hale pack would fall to either Derek or Laura. They had been told to expand the pack a little if they felt extra precautions needed to be taken.

They hadn't planned on expanding their pack at all originally. Scott, had been bitten last school year at the start of the fourth quarter. It had actually been an accident. Scott and Stiles had been out in the woods exploring for some reason or another. It was the full moon and from lack of control Derek bit Scott but for some reason left Stiles untouched. This left Scott and him on shaky ground for a long while. Derek, feeling guilty, took extra time with Scott when helping him with his wolf and in result bonded with him. Scott began to see the pain in Derek's eyes every time he looked at him; from having turned him without his consent. He even began to feel like family to the point where Scott just couldn't fight with him anymore. He saw how much he was breaking Derek. Stiles had become a member of the pack via Scott, helping him with his boy to werewolf transition when Derek couldn't. He also helped the pack with research. Not to mention, even though Lydia knew Derek wouldn't admit it at the time, he had a soft spot where Stiles was concerned.

Allison, another human of the group was a question that had never been asked before: Could a hunter be a part of a wolf pack? She had come to town the day after Scott had been bitten. The couple was sickeningly sweet and bonded instantaneously. Her family had been assigned to Beacon Hills to take care of the wolf population if need be. There had been reports of 'animal attacks.' When they found out what Scott was they had tried to kill him. Allison, who had just found out about werewolves had been torn about what to do. She had fallen for Scott. He was also a werewolf though. How did she know he wasn't a rabid animal as she had been told? She shook the thought away as soon as it had come. Scott loved her and protected her... and she had to do the same. It was more than that though. When she had been brought into the fold she had been told she was a natural. She had been trained and told the hunter's code that said, "We hunt those who hunt us." This code had been broken by her family when they tried to kill Scott, breaking her faith, if she ever had any, in the hunter society. She told them that what they had wasn't a family, it was an army. She was just a pawn. Lydia had given her extra credit for even being able to walk away from her family. Lydia had her issues with her parents, but she would never be able to walk away from it. The Hales had a difficult time accepting her due to her family lineage. Derek was more accepting because of Scott. She had proved herself by not only pledging her loyalty without any upticks in her heartbeat, but also when she protected the Hale pack from her family who blamed them for turning their daughter 'evil.' She now lives with the Hales. She still writes her parents and has conversations with them. They were short and few and far in between. Hence why she was drunk tonight; she had had a stilted conversation with her mom earlier and was called what Lydia heard as, "A disgraceful, pathetic excuse for a daughter."

About two weeks into Scott being a werewolf Jackson, being a spying asshole, had discovered his secret. His excuse for spying was that, “There was no way a bench warmer like Scott could become the master of lacrosse.” Scott told Derek who confronted Jackson. They didn't know what to do. Derek was all up for killing him (Lydia hoped that was a joke) but Laura said she saw potential. So they offered him the bite. So he was now a member of the pack as well. That was when Lydia had become a part of the pack (unofficially and uninformed). She was mostly just there because she refused to to be friends with Jackson's friends. Then she found out about Jackson's new found transformation, a story she didn't like telling. After that... Jackson went to London. He left her all alone. _Then again I suppose it wasn't really his fault,_ she thought, _but still, it hurts._

After the whole ordeal with Jackson Laura found Lydia and approved of her intellect, which few people ever truly saw. Lydia had been approached and agreed to the bite about a couple weeks after Allison severed ties with her parents completely. She felt like her family was torn a part due to the divorce between her parents. Nowadays they barely looked at her, unless they were arguing about who really loved her. She wanted family and the bite provided that. It also provided assets that made her feel in control and powerful. Which is what her parents had taken away with the divorce. Not that she would admit that she had felt powerless to anybody. She had sort of already suspected something was going on. She was, after all, friends with Allison and dating Jackson, meaning she also made friends with Scott, Stiles, and Derek. You can only be friends with wolves for so long without suspecting anything. Then there was the other thing that had tipped her off. But she hadn't talked about that... Not even with her pack.

"Fine. I'll call Laura." Derek reached for his phone, only to be stopped by Stiles.

"Not tonight. We promised we'd all have one villain free night. No mysterious phone calls or diabolical plans needing to be stopped. No, 'Hey look it's the bat signal!' I wanna dance!" Stiles said, popping out of his seat.

"I am not dancing," Derek stated stone-faced.

"C'mon, Sourwolf. I'll let you hold me close and scent me." Derek jumped up a little too quickly at that in Lydia's opinion.

"Whipped," she sing-songed.

"Scott, I don't feel too good." Allison got up and ran towards the bathroom. Scott stood there looking helpless.

"Well, go be a good boyfriend and hold her hair for her!" Lydia explained, throwing her arms out. Scott left to do just that. "I'm surrounded by love-struck idiots."

"Excuse me." Lydia turned around and saw something that she wanted. A twin. And what Lydia wants, Lydia gets. Except when it's in London of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the end felt a bit rushed but I wanted to get it out tonight and I work early in the morning.  
> As usual comment, kudos, and subscribe! =)


	3. Its Not a Party Till A Dead Guy Falls From a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ethan have a nice confusing chat. Lydia gets what she wants, sort of. Isaac is kicked like a puppy. Then, when things can't get any worse, a dead body appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the few of you that are reading are enjoying this story. I have loved writing it and appreciate all of you taking the time to read it. I appreciate any comments you make about how you like it or what you think is going to happen. I love reading those. Any kudos or subscribers are also flattering =]
> 
> P.s. No beta so all the mistakes are my own. Sorry.
> 
> UPDATE: The Phone Call, the second story in this series, takes place between chapters 2-4
> 
> UPDATE 8/20/15:Like I said I am redoing this story to set the appropriate timeline and plot line. Chapter 3 is now completely redone.

Danny had made his way through the crowd with strained effort. He really needed a drink. He didn't tell Isaac or Lydia, about how what had happened in the car had actually freaked him out. He couldn't shake off what had happened if he was sober. Seeing a pair of yellow eyes was probably a trick of the light, right? And that thing with Isaac was just the heat of the summer getting to his head. Yeah, that's what it was. No, he really needed alcohol. He had apparently come to the right place. Vodka, whiskey, rum, and pretty much enough alcohol that would keep even the biggest alcoholic supplied for years. He didn't really know how to make drinks; Jackson or Lydia usually made them for him. Jackson's were always bitter and stung going down. Lydia's drinks usually had a fruitier taste to them. Not knowing what to do, he decided to just mix a whole bunch of things together.

"Whoa there! Are you trying to get smashed or poison yourself?" A teasing voice said behind him. Danny turned to see one of the twins.

"Maybe I just know how to handle my liquor?" Danny didn't want to seem like a complete loser, not knowing how to make a drink for himself, so he opted for seeming like a badass. 

"Or maybe you just don't know how to mix a proper drink?" The twin smirked at him. "Seriously dude, that's gonna taste like ass."

"How do you know? You haven't even tried it."

"Have you?" The twin challenged.

Danny raised his eyebrows, accepting the implied dare, taking a drink. It was alright... at first. Then a burning appeared in his throat. It made him feel like a fire breathing dragon. It would have been a lot more awesome if his throat was actually constructed to breath fire like a dragon's. However, it was not. So instead of just swallowing it he coughed it back up. To make matters worse, it was right on Ethan's shirt.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Here let me--" He tried reaching for some towels to wipe him off but was stopped by Ethan. 

"No, no. It's okay. It was... entertaining." Ethan started to laugh.

"I promise I'm not usually a spaz." Danny gave a half shrug and started laughing too. "I'm Danny."

"I know. We have three classes together."

"Ethan, right?"

"Nicely deduced. Most people get us mixed up. In fact, one time me and my brother switched places on a double date-- They didn't even notice a thing. Well, that is, until she tried to kiss me."

"Really?" Danny drawled out. "And you didn't let her?" Danny quipped.

"Well I could've. But she didn't really have the right equipment for me to take it any further than that." This caused Danny to smile. "Here, let me make you a drink. A proper one. One that won't cause you to double over in pain."

"I still stand by what I made. I just need to think up a name for it. Something clever like...”

"Tonic Death?" Ethan offered. "Here." He handed Danny a drink, which he took a big gulp from.

"Damn. That's good. What is it?"

Ethan only answered him with a wink and said, "Take a walk with me and maybe I'll tell."

"Definitely."

Danny and Ethan made their way to the door, passing the dance floor on the way out. Isaac eyed Danny and waved. Isaac was now dancing with Erica and Boyd. Danny glanced at Isaac and mouthed, "Going for a walk." Isaac looked dejectedly down to the floor for a moment but came back up with a smile and nodded. Danny would've questioned it more if not for the fact that Ethan had just grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. They continued to walk past a group of kids that were passing around a joint and made their way down the dark road.

"So you always make a habit of wearing leather jackets in the middle of summer?" Danny teased. "I mean, it’s only eighty degree weather, right?"

"I'm used to the heat. I'm always hot but if it makes you feel better." Ethan removed his jacket, revealing muscular arms that showed due to the fact that he was only wearing a white wife beater. Danny's eyes swept down his form appreciatively. Ethan cocked one eyebrow at him, causing Danny's face to tint pink from being caught looking again.

"As long as you won't die of heat exhaustion," Danny said, trying to play it off as a joke. "So how're you liking Beacon Hills?"

"Seems alright so far. Here at school one day and already got invited to a party."

"That sounds about right. I don't think many students take our school very seriously. Not that you can with the teachers we have. Coach Finstock and the evil Mr. Harris."

"But you do?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, for the most part. I'm not top in our class or anything but I like school." Danny scolded himself. _Way to sound like a nerd._ But he was sort of a nerd. So why hide it? "So why did you move here?"

"Family. My brother and I are traveling with distant cousins."

"What about your mom and dad?" Danny asked, hoping he wasn't pushing. He knew there were certain things you just didn't ask new people. Hell, some things you didn't even ask your close friends. He knew Jackson hated talking about his bio parents. He hoped he wasn't crossing a line. He just couldn't help himself; he needed to know more about him.

"Ah, and so the awkward questions that always seem to rear their ugly heads," Ethan chuckled, but there was a note of sadness in it.

"Sorry, that was out of bounds wasn't it?"

"No, not at all. Just a question I'm used to." He rubbed the back of his head. "They died a long time ago. Car crash."

"I'm sorry." Danny gazed at him empathetically and put his hand on his shoulder. He instantly felt an uneasy emotion. "You're lying," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Ethan said, seeming not to have heard him.

_Bzzzt!_

Danny checked his phone.

Lydia: Hey, Danny boy! I'm heading out. Meet me out front.

Danny: K

"Nothing," Danny coughed awkwardly. "Nothing at all. Listen, thanks for the drink. It was tasty," he grinned. "I have to go though. My rides leaving." Danny started to head out.

"Don't you want to know why we chose to travel here?"

Danny stopped, "Okay," he challenged, "Why?"

"We're looking for someone."

Danny felt light headed. _He heard man begging a crying for his life. He was saying that he had no idea where 'he' was._

Danny stumbled back only to be caught by Ethan. "You okay?"

"Yeah"

 _"Make it look more realistic will you? It’s_ _not every day_ _a man gets almost eaten alive by a mountain lion._ Danny rubbed his head, trying to make the vision go away. He succeeded as it disappeared from his mind as quickly as it had appeared.

"I'm fine." Danny looked up at Ethan. "Did you find who you were looking for?"

"I'll let you know if we do," Ethan looked so intently at Danny that he felt uncomfortable and slightly turned on. Especially when Ethan began to slowly pull him back up, flush against his own body. His dick twitched at the connection. It had been a while since Danny had seen any action. But even he couldn't concentrate on that with what had just happened.

"Right. Thanks again. But I really have to--" he indicated the direction of the house. "So yeah." He turned and headed towards Lydia's car and left the twunk standing all alone in the darkness.

He sat in Lydia's car trying to play off the nights events with as many excuses as he could. Considering the amount of alcohol he had now consumed it was getting easier and easier by the second. Now that he thought about it, those yellow eyes he had seen were probably just yellow lights from the lamps outside the car. There was no question about it. The thing with Isaac was probably caused by the lack of sleep he had been getting. The thing with Ethan was probably just all in his head. Maybe he was just looking too hard to find a connection with dream name. Plus, once again, he had been drinking.. With all that out of the way, he could finally focus on what had happened that night that was really important. Which was that he had talked to Ethan. He had also spit up on him but Ethan seemed to still like him despite the fact.

Lydia entered the car not a moment later. "Isaac coming?" Danny asked.

"No, I texted him. He said he'd be catching a ride home with Erica. Seemed kinda bummed," Lydia seemed to shrug off the matter. So where did you disappear to tonight?"

"You'll never guess what happened. Remember the twins? Well I was mixing a drink when Ethan came along and asked if I wanted to go for a walk which--"

"Don't talk to him!" Lydia said, the seriousness in her voice sending a chill through Danny.

"What?" Danny thought maybe he had misheard her. Nope, he sure hadn't. Not with the way that she was looking at him. "You want me to do what?"

"Stop talking to him, okay?" She must've noticed the confusion that she was causing so she took a deep breath and evened out her voice. "I just mean that they're new and we don't really know anything about them, okay? Besides, you aren't really known for you excellent taste in guys, you know?"

"Geeze, Lyd. It’s not like they're serial killers or something. And since our friendship was just re-solidified today, I'm going to overlook the comment about my taste in men and remind you that you don't dictate my love life." How could she be giving him love advice? Danny seemed to remember that most of her high school career had been spent in an off and on again relationship with Jackson. He loved his best friend, really he did. However, Jackson never really treated Lydia with the utmost respect.

"Okay. Sorry, that was a cheap shot. I just-- I want you to be careful." Danny melted a little under Lydia's gaze that held so much care and worry.

"I will be," Danny's voice took a lighter more friendly tone. "So what did you do tonight?"

"Umm..."

* * *

 

  _Lydia shoved Aiden down on the bed, pulling her shirt up over her head and attacking Aiden's mouth with her own. She had been doing this a lot lately, seeking the attention of any boy she could. Not that she needed the attention. She was Lydia Martin. She didn't have to seek attention from anybody; she demanded it when she walked by. This was more of needing a distraction than anything else. With all that had been going on with Danny and now with the new alpha pack in town... That's when Danny had begun having those nightmares. They knew the pack was coming, they just didn't know when the appearance was going to_ _be made. They still didn't know. They could be anywhere and anyone. And god damnit! Lydia refused to think about this when she had a hot twin all to herself._

 _"You know, I wasn't sure you were going to_ _go for this. I thought maybe I'd have to court you with flowers or something." Aiden slid his hand down to unbutton her pants._

_"Well lucky for you I'm not a 'proper' lady right now." She slid her hand down his pants and grabbed his dick, making Aiden moan. She silenced it with a kiss. "No waiting required."_

_So you're only proper sometimes?” He asked._

_She pulled down his pants and lowered her face near his groin. “I'm whatever I need to be at the time. And right now I need to be improper.” She mouthed at his dick through the fabric of his boxer briefs_ _._

_"Fuck!" Aiden quickly pulled off his shirt and flipped her beneath him and started to grind against her, nibbling her neck. It felt so great to finally get lost in--Wait._

_God damnit mother fucker, Lydia thought. She felt fangs slide across her throat. "Get off!" She kicked him in his stomach, sending him across the room into a table. Aiden seemed fine; the table wasn't so lucky._

_"I thought you said no waiting," Aiden teased._

_"You're an alpha," Lydia eyes sent daggers at him._

_"Yes, I am," he stated, flashing his red eyes._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Now," he eyed her figure, biting his lip, "I thought that was obvious. Aren't you the smart one?"_

_"Fuck off!" She sniggered._

_"Now, now. We just came to see what all this big talk was about a party. I_ _and my brother are highly disappointed. Turns out this Greenberg kid is throwing a pretty generic high school party." He walked up closer to Lydia, causing her to step back. To her credit, she never dropped her defensive stance._

_"Why couldn't I smell it before?"_

_"Alphas have the ability to cover their scent when they want to. God! What has your alpha been teaching you?" He crept nearer._

_"Take one step further and you'll find out," she sent out the fiercest aura she could, stilling Aiden's movements._

_"I like you. You're a feisty one. You know, just because we happen to be from different packs doesn't mean we can't continue this. It'll probably make it hotter. You're a spectacular kisser."_

_Lydia scoffed, "What like Romeo and Juliet?"_

_"Or the beast and the harlot," he smirked._

_Lydia moved so fast that Aiden was caught off guard. She took the opportunity to kick him in the one place that would take a while for any man to heal from; human or werewolf. Aiden doubled over, allowing Lydia to roundhouse him right in the face. "I don't think you’re_ _quite up to the challenge anymore. And if I'm a harlot, you're a manwhore." She left the upstairs bedroom and texted the others. She told them that she had better go and get Danny. She had smelt arousal when Danny had seen the twins and she didn't want him to get any ideas for romance. She told Danny to meet her by the car and made her exit. When she got to the car, she was thankful that she found him sitting in the front. Luckily he hadn't seen either of the twins. She texted the other's._

_Lydia: He's alright and in my car._

_She then took her phone and texted Isaac. They needed to leave._

_Lydia: Hey Isaac, we're leaving now._

_Isaac: Okay, I'm just gonna catch a ride with Erica._

_Lydia: Why? You okay?_

_Isaac: Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine._

_Lydia was a bit baffled by his drive to go with Erica and not them. From what she could sense, Isaac seemed to like Danny. A lot. Maybe even enough to fancy him. That could've been the problem though. Danny didn't seem to feel the same way about Isaac at all. Lydia didn't sense any attraction from Danny to Isaac; sexual or emotional. It was simply a friendship to him. She felt sympathy for him but needed to get Danny out of here now. She entered the car and smelled that something was off right from the start. It wasn't the exact same smell that Aiden was giving off, but it was close. It was the smell of family and an alpha..._

* * *

 

"Umm... nothing," she feigned innocence.

"Uh-huh. Sure," he said, looking at her with playful eyes.

"Let's just go." She put the keys in the ignition and began to pull out.

"Stop!" Danny yelled.

Lydia's foot slammed on the break, sending them forward a bit.

"What!"

"Don't you hear that?" A scream was getting louder.

Lydia cocked here head and listened. Nothing. "Hear what?"

"That screaming!" The screaming was getting louder and louder until Danny was covering both his ears. The screaming stopped. He then looked at Lydia and calmly asked, "Do you have a pen or pencil and some paper?"

Lydia looked at him as if he were nuts but gave him a pen and some paper out of her purse. He began to scribble and write, his eyes blank as the white paper before him. He wasn't thinking anything at that moment. He just knew that he needed to write. Writing was the most important thing to do at that moment.

"Danny." She waved her hand in front of his face. "Danny!" She tried shaking him but he just shoved her hand off with his shoulder. "Danny, what are you doing?" She tried to take the pen and paper away, only to be shoved harshly into the door. "Ow! Stop it!" She tried to smack him but he shoved the pencil through her hand. She screamed in pain, pulling it out. "Fuck!"

Danny's eyes returned to normal and he looked at Lydia. "You seriously didn't hear that screaming?"

Lydia hid her hand, waiting for it to heal, and looked at him terrified out of her mind. Did he not know what he had done? Did he remember the writing on the piece of paper? "No," she whispered, looking at the paper in his lap.

"What's this?" Danny said, picking it up.

"You wrote that..."

"I what?" That's when there was another scream. This time a scream that both of them heard.

"Oh no," Danny muttered. He got out of the car and began to run towards where the sound was coming from.

"Danny, wait!" Lydia began to run after him, using a bit of her werewolf speed.

Danny ran past other people at the party, who were also looking to where the scream was coming from. Danny noticed that the music had been shut off. The screaming got louder, just like it had earlier. He made it to the back yard when the screaming stopped. Lydia pulled up right behind him. "Danny, maybe we should just go." Lydia didn't even really know what was happening. It could have been anything. But she needed to get Danny out of here. The rest of the pack could find out what was going on. Her only concern and mission was Danny.

"No. Over there." He was pointing at a shed. Danny slowly walked towards it, Lydia in tow. He paused and studied it. By this point other party goers had also shown up, coming up to the shed, curious as to what was going on.

"Don't," Lydia said when he was reaching for the handle. He ignored her and continued to pull it straight open. There was nothing in it. Just some gardening tools and useless junk. Lydia sighed in relief. "See, there's nothing here. It was probably just some idiot trying to scare everyone or some stupid drunk--" They heard a branch creak and something fall from behind the shed. "Shit."

The large group slowly made their way around the shed. The sight that was waiting for them was cruel and barbaric. Some people screamed, while others said they should call the cops. Danny noticed everyone's expressions. Isaac looked like he had in the car earlier, white and sweaty. Erica was stunned beyond belief, while Boyd remained stoic and expressionless. He was probably too stunned to have any emotion. Then Danny looked to Lydia's crowd: Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Derek. They looked like they were arguing about something.

Hanging from a tree was Greenberg. His body was naked and had bite marks all over it. There were claw marks on his body that had written out the words, ""Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper." Danny's head went fuzzy again.

_Danny turned towards the mirror, only to watch in horror as the words, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper" appeared in scratch marks on the bathroom mirror._

Why did this seem so familiar? It was like deja vu. And what the hell did that even mean, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper"?

"Danny..." Danny looked over to Lydia who was looking at his hand. He was still holding the piece of paper that Lydia said he had been writing on. He opened it up to see that, to no surprise, the phrase, "Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper," had been written more than a couple dozen times. Danny felt cold inside. There was no denying this. Something was happening to him. Something bad. It made his stomach drop in ways he couldn't even imagine. Why was he like this? Why him? Why...

He took the piece of paper and began tearing it over and over and over. Nobody around him seemed to notice his intent on destroying this one piece of paper except Lydia. He then threw the pieces one the ground and started to walk away, ignoring Lydia's pleas as he went. As soon as he was clear from viewing distance he began to cry. The tears just dropped faster and faster until he found himself running. He would run all the way home...

* * *

 

No one had seen. Everyone had been too distracted by the dead body in the tree. If they had just looked further up they would have seen him, the man that wore a pair of sunglasses, smiling darkly at the top of the tree. But they didn't see him. He enjoyed watching all their faces as they saw the body hang limp from a low hanging branch. He punched the tree, causing it to shake. The body dropped off the tree to the ground from the vibration. This caused a lot of people to scream. He didn't care about those people. No. The people he cared about were on the ground, huddled in a group off to the side. Five people who he knew he would get to know very well.

It was those five people that were going to help him find who he needed.

They were going to do it whether they knew it or not.

This was the first warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to have somebody die and I just couldn't kill a main character... yet. >:)  
> Or maybe I won't kill anybody main at all.  
> There's always room for debate in my mind lol.


	4. Excuse me, Do I Interrupt You When You're in Deep Conversation With a Hot Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac moons more over Danny and feels the bite of rejection. Danny has a thrilling bike ride with Ethan. Meanwhile, the Hale pack tries to piece together the piece of paper from the party. What Jackson is finally in the story!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna wait until I had a day off but once I started to write I couldn't stop! =]  
> I tried to proof read and have no beta so any mistakes are my own and I apologize.  
> As always I love comments and kudos. (Comments more because I love interacting with my readers)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: The Phone Call, the second story in this series, takes place between chapters 2-4
> 
> UPDATE 8/20/15: Like I said I am redoing this story to set the appropriate timeline and plot line. Chapter 4 is now completely redone.

Lydia and the others all began to file into the house and sat in the living room of the Hale house. No one really knew what to say. All these years no one had really known who Greenberg was. He joined the lacrosse team every year and no one knew who he was. He threw a back to school party every year and no one knew who he was. His dead body was found hung from a tree once and no one would ever forget his face again. Silence seemed to be a pretty good theme for moments like this. Stiles sat with his face in his hands, Derek rubbing soothing circles on his back. Allison, who was now sober, comforted Scott with an inquisitive look on her face. Lydia just paced the floor with determination. To what she didn't know.

"You know, if you keep walking across the floor boards like that you'll create a hole. Or in the very least scuff the wood." Laura Hale stood at the entrance of the living room, leaning against the wall.

Lydia brightened instantly, "Laura!" Lydia seemed to favor Laura above the other members of the pack since she had been bitten by her. She also shared a close bond with Allison, but she had Scott at the moment.

Laura walked into the living room, gravitating closer to Lydia. "What's wrong?" No one really said anything. "Derek?"

Derek looked up at her with a solemn expression. "A kid at our school, Greenberg, was murdered tonight. It was most likely--"

"The alpha pack," she finished for him.

"Yes."

"It was more than that," Lydia broke in. "I found out more about Danny."

"Is that really a priority right now? I mean, I like Danny and want to know what's going on with him like everybody else, but that was when we thought our biggest problem was him," Allison mentioned, standing up. "When we got that symbol on the door we knew the alpha pack was coming. It’s now obvious they're here. Kinda trumps the prior, doesn't it?"

"I agree," Scott said, backing Allison. Lydia rolled her eyes. Of course he agreed with Allison.

"Yeah, big, furry, and fanged pretty much trumps anything," said Stiles. He looked at Derek. "No offense."

"It normally would but if you'd all shut up and let me tell you what I've found out you'd know the problem was one and the same." They all looked at Lydia, waiting for the story to begin. She told them everything. How Danny had heard the scream before it had actually taken place, the writing on the piece of paper, and him stabbing her through the hand and not remembering. "It was the same sentence that was written on Greenberg's stomach. The exact same words."

"What did the sentence say?" Laura asked.

"'Big Ben calls for the Grim Reaper,'" Stiles supplied. "That mean anything to you because I personally don't know any Bens."

Scott broke from his train of thought, "Maybe its their next target.”

"No, no," Allison said, declining his theory. "They made a big show of it. They wanted us to know about it. If it was a victim we'd probably know the name. Right?" She had sounded sure at first but now wasn't exactly positive.

“We shouldn't rule anything out completely, but I agree,” Laura said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Derek asked, annoyed. "We didn't really know Greenberg."

Allison answered with patience, as was her way. "Yeah, that's the point. They're gonna start small. First killing someone to show us what they’re capable of; then who knows who they'd go after. Friends? Family? They're gonna wanna make it hurt more and more each time."

Everyone agreed and moved on. "Nullifying the sentence in question brings us back to Danny. What is he? Maybe he's the murderer! Acting like he doesn't know what's going on! Its the perfect cover!" Stiles declared. "I have an eye for evil. Remember Matt?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Dude, you saw Matt once and said he was evil. Then he cheated off of you on a test. That doesn't qualify as evil."

"Besides, you like Danny. Everyone does," Allison said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, getting ahead of myself."

"As always," Derek chuckled. This resulted in a glare from Stiles.

"He's a seer," Laura said, putting a stop to all the nonsense going on between the five.

"A seer?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, they sort of have premonitions. Sometimes they take the form of dreams and other times it’s a feeling, a six sense. They can read people auras as well too they have many gifts but I have to admit I don't know much on the subject."

"They're extremely rare though," Derek supplied. "Barely ever discovered when there is one. I was starting to think they were a myth."

"What about the writing thing?" Lydia asked.

Laura shrugged, "That I don't know. Could've been another outlet for his power?"

"Do we tell him?" Allison asked. "I know firsthand that being the last to know isn't very easy. Its... daunting and it hurts." Allison had been one of the last to know in her family about their occupations.

"First we should be sure." Stiles looked to Lydia, “Are you sure that what you saw on that piece of paper was right?"

"Glad you asked," Lydia beamed, growing an evil smile. She pulled little bits of paper out of her pocket and spilled them onto the table.

"What the hell is this?" Stiles yelled.

"The piece of paper. Hope you're good at jig saw puzzles." She turned on her heel and made her way out.

"You're not gonna help?" Stiles asked, incredulously.

"Nope."

"Why did I ever have a crush on you?" Derek growled and pulled Stiles close, biting his neck. "Seriously, sourwolf! You need to chill on the possessive behavior."

That was what Stiles said but Lydia knew arousal when she smelled it. It was still a tender subject though. Stiles had had a major crush on Lydia, until Derek showed up. At first, Stiles and Derek disliked each other. Derek more so than Stiles. Till one day when Stiles wouldn't shut up to Derek about how amazing Lydia was, resulting in him being shoved into a wall by Derek. Derek then proceeded to shove his mouth against Stiles'. Stiles never talked or showed interest in Lydia that way ever again.

"Seriously though, this is so unfair!" Stiles was whining now.

"I know, I know. It’s horrible!" Lydia called over her shoulder apathetically.

"It’s not like she doesn't have her own job to do," Scott said.

"Really, and what is that exactly?"

"She's gonna go see Danny. Well, make sure he's okay. I don't know if she'll actually talk to him. No, she'll probably just creep."

Lydia was going to see Danny. There was more to it though. She wasn't going there simply out of duty. She was going there because there was something about her that not even her pack knew. Something she hadn't told anyone. Before she had become a werewolf she had been having dreams too, dreams that she couldn't remember that left her in a cold sweat. She would always awake screaming. Just like Danny. She didn't just want to know what was going on with Danny, she needed to know.

She remembered when she had first seen Danny have one of these fits through her window. She had showed up at that Hales and walked up to Laura with a terrified expression and said, “We have a problem.”

* * *

 

Danny sat in his bedroom on his bed rocking back and forth. It had been a couple of days since Greenberg's death. Each night he took a higher dose of his sleep medication. He wasn't supposed to but he couldn't sleep. School had been canceled, trying to give students time to grieve. His parents would be back in the morning and he would feel safe again. However, he would not feel right again. Feeling right was out of the question at the moment. It was totally in a different zip code. Even his brother Jonah took notice by saying, “You've been acting like a freak lately.” Danny had sighed. At least he was showing some sort of concern. He was gone again to stay the night at his friend's.

 Danny got up and went to his computer, turning it on and saw something that shocked him. Jackson was on Skype. He had been messaging Jackson for forever now and hadn't been messaged back once. Jackson hadn't even logged into Skype, Facebook, or Twitter. There was an amount of zero connectivity with his geographically undesirable friend. Quickly, he sent an invitation to video chat with him. To his surprise, it was accepted.

Jackson's face appeared on his screen. He looked the same as he always did. Like he just got off from a photo shoot.

"Where the hell have you been?" Danny demanded.

"I--"    

Danny wasn't waiting for an explanation. "You think that just because you leave the country you're no longer my best friend? Are you stupid? No, you're not that stupid!” He answered for him. “That’s not how it works so stop being an asshole! How many messages have I sent you? And you can't take the time to answer one?"

"I'm sorry I--"

"Yeah, you should be sorry! I was so worried about you. You left and it was like I had no one! I messaged and tried contacting you every day! I thought maybe you... Maybe you just wanted to move on." Danny stopped his tirade, looking down to the floor.

Jackson looked weary and guilty. "Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm still you best friend."

"Maybe I got a new one." Dead silence.

"Did you?"

Danny sat there, staring at the screen for a few seconds. "No." This caused them both to chuckle. "You're still an ass."

"I know. It was just a really hard move. Plus, my parents were on a 'no distractions' kick and stole my phone and computer rights," Jackson said.

"They don't have mail services in the U.K.?"

"Mail? Like, sending a letter? You're kidding, right?" Jackson raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You're forgiven but on probation."

"Cool," Jackson smirked. "I'm always in trouble. So how are you?"

"Fine. As good as can be expected considering."

Jackson frowned, "Considering what?"

Danny told him everything about what had happened with Greenberg. Well, everything that he himself understood. Meaning he left out all the details of his little freak out.

"Whoa. You're kidding! Shit."

"I know."

"It's crazy."

"Mhm"'

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Greenberg?"

Danny smacked himself in the face and sighed, explaining who he was. He couldn't really blame Jackson for not knowing. No one really knew. "To take things to a more cheery side, I attempted to make my first alcoholic beverage at the party."

"How was it?" Jackson asked.

Danny wrinkled his nose, "Awful. It even tasted worse than the ones you made."

"I made awesome drinks."

"They tasted like sin!"

"Only the best kind do!" Jackson stated matter-of-factly.

Danny told him about how he and Lydia were becoming friends, about Isaac and his friends adopting him into their group, he told him about his nightmares and the pills he had to take because of them. Jackson expressed his worries about it but Danny waved him off. He ended his recount of his life over the past summer with Ethan.

"Oh. A new boyfriend?"

"He's a boy and he's friendly. But he's not a boyfriend."

Jackson chuckled, "Yet. Danny, I'm straight as can be and even I know you're fuckable."

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. He was suddenly reminded why Jackson was his best friend. "He was the one who made me a drink that was actually... drinkable."

"That's a good boy."

"He has a twin."

"Kinky," he winked.

"A straight twin!" Danny clarified.

"Wouldn't stop me if I was you."

"Yeah, I know," he dead panned.

Jackson proceeded to tell Danny of his life in London. It was going okay so far with his new school. He said that classes there were way harder than classes at Beacon Hills. He hadn't found a new love interest, not that he had the time. He said London was actually pretty beautiful. They eventually ended their conversation because Jackson had homework. He promised to talk to him tomorrow, still feeling guilty about not talking to him for so long. If only Danny could've seen the concern on Jackson's face after he logged off. Because what Danny didn't know was that Lydia and the rest of the pack were keeping Jackson in the loop about Danny. There was also something else that Danny didn't know. Jackson was an American werewolf in London.

* * *

 

**Isaac: You okay?**

**Danny: Yeah.**

**Isaac: Wanna hang for a while?**

**Danny: Sure.**

Isaac met Danny at a little coffee shop that they often went to. Isaac used to come here all the time when his father was in a bad mood. Now he came here with Danny. He had always thought Danny was good guy. He needed that in his life right now. Good and safe. "So how are you doing with all the Greenberg stuff?" It was things like that. Danny asking if he was alright with what had happened, even though he didn't really know who Greenberg was.

"Alright I suppose. Erica dragged me away so that I wouldn't have to see it. She's like my honorary mom," Isaac grinned. "So," he cleared his throat, "I saw you walk out of the party with that new guy. Aiden, right?"

"Ethan," Danny said, seeming to want to make the distinction clear. "Yeah, he's really nice. I like him a lot."

"Oh." Isaac looked at the table awkwardly. "Like a friend?"

"Maybe... Maybe more? He's hot, yeah?" He asked.

"I guess." Isaac replied, cracking his knuckles. It was a habit he had picked up whenever his father showed signs of going into one of his moods.

"We need to bring you out of this shell you're in Isaac," Danny joked, punching his arm. "You are allowed to have an opinion. Besides, its alright if you don't. I kinda wanted him for myself anyways."

Isaac laughed, "Yeah." It was obvious that he had mistaken Isaac's awkwardness in liking him for him feeling uneasy about voicing his opinion. "It's weird. Going into school just to stop going. I suppose we are going back tomorrow though."

"Yeah. That's not something I'm really looking forward to though I am happy about lacrosse starting up again."

"Me too," Isaac smiled. "Listen I was wandering if maybe you could help me a little with that actually. You know train me f--"

"Danny?" Both young men looked up to see one of the twins walking over. Isaac noticed how Danny's face brightened even more than it already had been. He cursed to himself twice. Once for Ethan coming over and another for thinking Danny's smile was cute.

"Ethan. Hi!" Danny stood up, though Isaac wasn't sure why. "Please, join us." Isaac sat there gaping. Seriously? Weren't they hanging out? Just the two of them?

"Are you sure?" Ethan had even seemed to notice that he wasn't wanted. At least by Isaac.

"Of course! Isaac doesn't mind. Do you?" Isaac shook his head, smiling his best, fake smile. Then he saw Danny do something that really made his skin crawl. He pulled out Ethan's freaking chair for him! That, Isaac was pretty sure, wasn't necessary.

"I actually gotta go." Isaac stood up as Danny sat down.

"Really? Are you sure?" Danny seemed to sense Isaac's uneasiness.

"Yeah. My dad's expecting me home soon anyhow."

"You mentioned me training you for lacrosse. It'd be no problem. How about this weekend?" This seemed to brighten Isaac's mood a little.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Alright then. I'll see you later?"

"For sure. Bye."

"Bye Isaac," Ethan said politely.

"Bye," Isaac muttered as he left. He knew he should've been more courteous to Ethan but it was just so damn hard. Why did Danny have to like him? He was okay looking sure, but...

Isaac sighed and life continued to suck.

* * *

 

"So you like lacrosse, huh?" Ethan prompted.

Danny put his hands behind his head, "Yup. I'm a goalie. I'm not the best player, but I can guard the goal pretty well."

"I'm sure you're great. You have the body for it," Ethan said.

"Thanks." Danny lowered his arms onto the table and accidentally touched Ethan's hand with his own. "Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away.

"It’s okay. Really," Ethan said, moving his leg so that it rested against Danny's and continued talking, despite the blush that it had invoked from Danny, "I was actually thinking of joining the team myself. I used to play at my old school. Football not lacrosse. But lacrosse seems interesting too."

I--I think that's a great idea," he stuttered.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

They finished their coffee orders and walked down the street, every once in a while allowing their hands to touch. Danny had never been so nervous walking with another boy before. He had also never been so attracted to leather jackets before Ethan's arrival. It was weird. He was just so enthralling. "So did you and your family find who you were looking for?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. That was kind a cryptic wasn't it?"

"Kinda? It was beyond creepy on the creep factor scale," Danny replied, laughing. "Its alright though. I can deal with creepy." He had been since last night so why not?

Ethan chuckled, "I hope that's true. No, we haven't yet. We're working on it though."

"Who is it you're looking for?" That was one of the things, out of a billion, that Danny had been trying to figure out. He thought maybe it was a family member but scratched that off the list because it couldn't be. If it was, they'd probably have their number, unless that family member didn't want to be found.

Ethan put some space between them, much to Danny's disappointment. They stopped walking and leaned against a wall outside a shop. "Someone that has information that my cousins need. Let's just say we lost something and need to find it again and this person would know where it was."

"There we go being cryptic again." Danny teased.

"Mysterious and cryptic can be sexy," Ethan leaned in close.

Danny got kinda dizzy (this time it had nothing to do with any weirdness, thank god) with Ethan in such close proximity. Danny then asked a question that he had been wondering since Isaac left, "Was this sort of an unintentional date?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of old fashioned. If I have a first date, it ends in a kiss." He hovered his face just inches from Danny's. Danny leaned forward just a bit when Ethan pulled his face away and walked towards a motorcycle. Danny felt his excitement waver.

_Maybe he doesn't like me that way?_

"Oh."

"Want a ride home?" Danny felt his excitement spike again with he realized the bike he was walking towards was actually his.

"Hell yes!"

Ethan only had one helmet, which he gave to Danny as he teasingly said he was the one who would need it more. He told Danny to hold on tight. Danny, feeling shy, loosely placed his hands on Ethan's waist. Ethan had corrected this swiftly by taking Danny's hands and putting them on his stomach so that Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Danny had no problems with this arrangement. Nope. He also wasn't taking the opportunity to feel Ethan's abs. Not at all.

They took off at high speed. Trying to direct Ethan to where he lived was kind of awkward but manageable. The ride itself was exhilarating and had Danny laughing to himself. Ethan could feel Danny's laughter and joined him, smiling at his behavior. They got to his house within fifteen minutes.

Danny was having trouble taking off the helmet.

"Here," Ethan said, "let me." He then unhooked the strap and lifted it off his head. "There."

Danny laughed nervously and smiled at him. "Thanks. For the ride and for hanging out." He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Not since Jackson left.

"If you want we can go for a ride again sometime. I could take you to the highway and we could actually go fast."

"That wasn't fast?"

Ethan laughed, "No."

They walked all the way to the front porch. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." They sat there looking at each other for a while before Danny turned to go inside.

"Oh. And Danny?" Ethan said.

"Yeah," Danny replied, turning around.

Ethan then proceeded to lean forward and capture Danny's lips. It was amazing but was over as soon as it began, leaving Danny wanting more. So. Much. More.

"There. Now it was an 'unintentional date.'" Ethan then proceeded to put his helmet on and get on his bike to drive home, leaving Danny on the porch stunned.

* * *

 

Ethan drove well past the speed limit, which he had made sure not to do with Danny. He liked the smell of the helmet over his head. It smelled perfectly. Like Danny. He inhaled the perfect scent. He knew he wasn't actually supposed to like the boy. He was only supposed to seduce him to get to the hale pack. They had noticed that the Hale pack, or at least the fiery red head, Lydia, was close to Danny. It was just something to grind their gears. And he didn't like Danny anyways. No. Liking how he smelled was not the same as liking him. He inhaled the scent again and threw off the helmet.

There. Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

 

"Finally!" Stiles slammed his head against the table.

"Stiles! Stop it! You're gonna hurt yourself," Derek scolded.

"It's been days! I needed to hit myself with something. I can't concentrate that long! ADHD!"

"I agree with Stiles! Too much work and not enough pizza," Scott said. "Speaking of, we need to order more." Allison giggled and kissed Scott's cheek. She seemed a lot better than she was last night.

Allison got up and started to dial on her phone, "Don't worry, Derek. I'll pay this time."

Lydia then came bursting in, "We have a problem! Danny, the big idiot, didn't listen to me."

"Alert the media! Someone doesn't follow the Martin girl's advice!"

"Shut up, Stiles! He was out with Ethan. Actually, he was out with Isaac and then Ethan came in and Isaac left. But still!" Lydia went to the couch and sat down. "Is that-- You finished it?" She looked down at the paper impressed with their work.

Stiles scoffed, "Yes, without your help."

"And we have a problem," Derek said. "Right here." He indicated the corner of the paper. "Something you didn't notice the first time." In the corner was the alpha pack symbol that had been written on the Hale's front door, indicating their arrival.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Laura said, speaking for the first time, "that we now know for sure that the alpha pack did this."

Allison came back and took her place next to Scott again. "Pizzas ordered!" They all turned towards her in silence. "Shit! what'd I miss?"

They all looked at her for a few more minutes and started laughing at the serious moment that had been ruined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, subscribe, bookmark, and kudos.  
> You know, all that good stuff.  
> You know you want toooooo!  
> =]


	5. When Someone Gives You a Gift You're Not supposed to Feel Like Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale pack has a fallout on what to do about Danny. Lydia gets some insight from the doctor. Danny gets what he wants and also an awkward conversation with Stiles. Aiden and Ethan have a tiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I appreciate them so much. This story is so much fun to write. I love writing from Danny's and Lydia's perspectives if you couldn't tell =] This is has no beta so all mistakes are mine. I tried fixing as many as I could. I hope you enjoy. Lots of information given out on this one.
> 
> Update 8/21/15:Like I said I am redoing this story to set the appropriate timeline and plot line. Chapter 5 is now completely redone.

_Danny was dreaming. He knew this. It was strange because he usually didn't know when he was dreaming. That was what made his dreams all the more terrifying. It had started out with him at his computer, looking into something or another. That was when things went from totally mundane to chaotic. Someone had come up behind him and hit him in the head. Being knocked unconscious in a dream is weird in general, but being knocked unconscious in a dream when you know you're unconscious dreaming is utterly bizarre. He came to with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes._

_"You're awake," a familiar voice said._

_He lifted his head up and looked towards the voice, "Ethan?"_

_"Yeah." He sounded somewhat... upset._

_"Ethan, untie me!"_

_Ethan began to pace back and forth, "I can't."_

_"What the do you mean you can't? Untie me now!"_

_"He can't because," Danny heard a door open, "Ethan's a good boy and does what daddy tells him to."_

_"Ethan, who's that? Ethan?" Ethan did not reply. Danny didn't understand what was going on or why he cared so much. It was a dream; so why couldn't he wake up? He also couldn't understand why he was unable to control his movements and actions. It was as if what he was saying was already scripted for him._

_"Ethan, how rude! Your guest can't see me. He's not used to the darkness like I am.” The man in question ripped his blindfold off. "You won't really be needing this anymore. That was just so you wouldn't know where you were going."_

_Danny was instantly blinded by the sudden invasion of light. It wasn't that bright in the room but being kept out of it for so long had left some nasty side effects. The next thing he saw was Ethan, but it wasn't Ethan. This version of Ethan had red eyes and scary obnoxious side burns. He reminded Danny of a demonic dog, even more so when he saw the canines. Danny wanted his the other Ethan back. "Duke, we can still use him. We can make him join our pack."_

_"No, it’s too late for that. No, no... Kill him."_

It was at that moment that Danny woke up screaming as always. This time it felt different though. He remembered two names, both of which left him trembling in terror.

* * *

 

The gang had argued deep into the night about whether or not to tell Danny. The sides were evenly drawn. Allison, Laura, and Lydia were on the, "lets tell him side." Scott, Derek and Stiles were on the, "ignorance is bliss side." That was a narrow sighted view in Lydia's eyes. Allison had lived in ignorance of her family's business for so long and look where that had landed her. There was no doubt that was the reason she wanted to tell Danny. Lydia, being turned after Scott, had also been left in the dark for a while. She had seen so many weird things happen and had actually believed she was starting to go crazy. Then the dreams had started and she was going mad. That was when she found out about werewolves and took the bite. She was so elated when the bite nullified her dreams. Lydia was still playing the debate they had over in her head.

"We already said that once we knew what was going on we'd tell him. We agreed!" Allison yelled. It was rare when Allison got angry enough to shout. She was usually sweet and soft spoken like a Disney song sung by a cuddly animal.

Laura rolled her eyes at the opposing three, "Derek, how can you even think about letting him remain in the dark. He's a seer! He'd be an excellent addition to the pack!"

"Without his consent of course. Because that's all we do right, make people join without full disclosure?" Derek obviously still felt guilty about turning Scott without his permission. It was understandable. But couldn't he see reason when it was plastered right in front of his face?

"Dude, that wasn't your fault. You didn't mean it," Stiles said, stepping to his side. He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. "But I have to agree; we can't just tell Danny about everything. It can't be that simple. I mean, what do we tell him, 'Hey Danny, you know that body that fell from a tree with the message that you wrote over and over again on a piece of paper? Great! Well, you're a seer who can see the future and that guy was killed by a werewolf. Join our pack?' Yeah, I don't think so."

Laura scoffed, "And you think the alpha pack will leave him alone when they find out what he is? No. They'll take him. Like a trophy. Who knows? Ethan's already taken a shine to him. They could already know."

"But we don't know that for sure," Scott butted in.

"Scott, you have to admit, not telling Danny of the danger that he's in will leave him in more danger," Allison debated.

"I..."

Lydia cackled, "He's almost dating one of the alphas! My god! Are you three still seriously thinking about this?"

They had eventually come to the decision that Stiles liked to choose: ignore the problem till it goes away. They had decided to wait a week and see if they could deal with the alpha pack and find out what they wanted. Lydia sometimes questioned the sanity of the pack.

* * *

 

School resumed on Friday. It was stupid in Danny's opinion. Why start school when the weekend was just right around the corner? He was at his locker when someone came up behind him and grabbed his sides making him jump. "Shit!" There went all his books on the floor.

"Sorry! My bad! I was just-- It’s stupid," Ethan quickly bent down to retrieve Danny's books. Together, they collected the books within a few seconds. "So much for my flirting skills, huh?"

"I don't know. They were spot on yesterday. Maybe they just need some fine tuning," Danny teased.

"Oh really?" Ethan smiled that cocky smile that pulled at Danny's stomach. Danny still felt weird from yesterday. The dream had filled him with so much terror, way more than any other dream. After he had woken up he had downed a couple more pills. And even though he liked Ethan, he kind of felt uncomfortable around him now. He felt like Ethan was waiting for just the right time to pounce. That was ridiculous though. Impossible. Then again, so was writing on that piece of paper. Even those little flashes he'd had at the party seemed unreal. He didn't know what to make of all of it.

"You okay?" Ethan asked. "You seem distracted." Ethan had put his arm around Danny's shoulders and was walking him to class, giving his brother a high fiver as he passed him in the hallway. That shouldn't have turned Danny on like it did. Damn 'dating a twin is sexy' tropes.

"Yeah, yeah. I just-- Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but can I tell you something sort of personal. I know we barely know each other but--"

"Hey, I don't let just anybody ride on my motorcycle," Ethan joked. "Tell me."

"Okay. Over the summer I've been having nightmares. Nightmares so scary that I have to take these sleeping pills. They were subscribed by this therapist, not that they even work. And I'm not crazy or anything I just- Anyways, I wake up at night sometimes, and can't get back to sleep. Last night was one of those dreams," Danny explained.

Ethan seemed to spark at this front of information, "Really? What about?"

"Never mind, it's stupid. It's just what has me so distracted."

"Ever have me in one?" Danny sighed mentally, if only he knew. "I'm picturing a big romantic lead."

"Dream on," Danny said shoving him a bit. He was a little more at ease with their playful banter. Only a little though.

* * *

 

Lydia had skipped her advanced calculus class. She didn't even need to go. She could be teaching that class better than the Prof. in her opinion. This was more important anyhow. The man she was visiting could possibly answer all her questions. She finally had almost all the pieces to put together the puzzle. She stepped into the man's office and saw him doing some paper work. The man was Dr. Deaton. He gave counsel to the Hale pack. He was always a bit mysterious and seemed to have spies all over the world that reported back to him about strange happenings. Lydia supposed he paid them handsomely.

He had looked so intrigued in his work that Lydia jumped a bit when he spoke, "I assume, since you don't have a pet, that you aren't here for an appointment. Then again, you being in the Hale pack, I wouldn't believe you'd be here for an appointment even if you did bring a pet with." Lydia respected the man's keen mind. He always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else and was able to read through anyone's bullshit.

"You'd be right. Actually, I came here during class time. Normally that wouldn't really bother me because I don't even need to go to pass but my pack will realize that I'm gone and I'd prefer them not to ask questions. So if I don't get the information I came for I'll be upset. That means no cryptic bullshit!" Lydia took the seat in front of his desk and looked him dead in the eye. Her father had always told her that you could tell everything about a person just from the look in their eye. Her father had obviously never met Dr. Deaton.

"I wouldn't dare 'bullshit' a Martin. What would you like to ask me?" Deaton set his pen and paperwork aside, giving her his full attention.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, not knowing where to start. She could start by telling him about Danny and his dreams... If she wanted real answers she would tell him about how she had had the same type pf dreams before Danny. Should she even tell him about any of that? No, she had to now. She had already told him she needed answers. Leaving without asking any questions would seem suspicious. He would surely tell Derek or Laura. Whichever of the two he preferred more. Maybe he'd even tell both. Wait, why was she being so pitiful. She was Lydia fucking Martin.

"Listen, say I've been having dreams--"

"So you've found out Danny was a seer have you?"

Lydia looked dumbstruck, "You knew?"

Danny felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the one and only Stiles Stilinski. "Hey, Danny boy!"

"Stiles," he muttered, turning back around. It wasn't that he hated Stiles. Really, he didn't. It was just that Stiles usually talked more than Danny could keep up with. He was always jumping from topic to topic. Danny liked to resolve one conversation before moving on to the next. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Lydia is?"

Danny turned half around, "Why would I know that?"

"Maybe because you guys have turned all buddy buddy lately and I assumed she had lunch with you."

"Well she didn't. So I'd assume she's in her calc class."

"No, because if she wasn't at lunch then she's not here. And if she's not here then that doesn't bode well," Stiles explained.

"For who?"

"Who what?"

Danny sighed, "Who doesn't it bode well for?"

Stiles threw his hands up and twitched, "I don't know! It just doesn't bode! Also... Do you think I'm attractive?" Danny rolled his eyes and turned around. "You can't avoid this question forever Danny. Danny? Danny boy? Dan? Fine!"

Danny wasn't quite sure why Stiles cared if he thought he was attractive. It seemed to be a burning question that always invaded that kid's mind.

* * *

 

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?" Lydia asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you had also been having dreams?" Deaton smiled at her, "We all have secrets, Lydia. However, I find discovering the reasons for someone keeping them to be more lucrative then the actual secrets themselves."

Lydia was entirely shocked. How had he known about Danny, her, or even that there was a seer at all! It didn't make sense and it wasn't fair. This guy knew everything. Lydia took a deep breath, "I didn't know what was happening. I was scared. Then they stopped. I didn't understand it. I still don't if I'm being honest."

"Ah. You see, nature always has a balance. Picture a scale. On one side you have a werewolf who is blood thirsty, on the other side you have the full moon. The full moon being away keeps the werewolf's blood lust in check, but when it comes back so does the wolf's blood lust. The scale is balanced by keeping the creature in check almost all of the time. Make something too powerful or out of control and the scale tips. You were a seer, then you became a werewolf--"

"Tipping the scales..." Lydia finished.

"Yes. You cannot be a werewolf and a seer at the same time. Nature simply won't allow it, doing its job of restoring balance," Deaton explained.

"Okay. Seers are rare, right?" Deaton nodded. "Then how come both I and Danny are seers. Well, I was. That seems to be a pretty big coincidence."

"It’s true. Seers are rare. Few people are born with the gift of sight. However, even so, it’s locked away. The reason seers are so rare is because only so many are allowed to unlock their gifts at a time. Nature again trying to find a balance. How would the world be if so many people ran around already knowing its secrets?" Deaton gave Lydia a sad smile. "Nature made a balance by ensuring that not only would a certain amount be able to unlock their gift but if one were to die or lose their ability another would be able to awaken their gift, therefore taking the previous one's place."

"So the only reason Danny became a seer was because I became a werewolf?" Lydia looked down at her hands and began to chip away her nail polish. "Damn. I didn't just tip the scale... I broke it."

* * *

 

Deucalion sat there in silence. It was one of the things Ethan hated the most about him. When he was talking, things were bad. If he wasn't talking... Ethan didn't like to think about that. It was hard to not think about it when you were stuck in the same room with the man though. Ethan had skipped out on the rest of his classes after his conversation with Danny. True, they could just be nightmares. What if they weren't though? What if they were something more? This could be the person they're looking for. He almost stopped himself from telling Deucalion about it. Whether it was from lack of proof or concern for Danny's safety Ethan didn't know and didn't care to. It wasn't like he was adamant about protecting the boy, but he didn't think anyone deserved the wrath of Deucalion.

Deucalion spoke, causing Ethan to jump a bit, "So he's been having nightmares?" Ethan nodded. "Well, well this simple boy has maybe just become the key." The key for what Ethan didn't know. He knew that having a seer in their pack would increase their power like nothing ever before, but there was something more to it. The things Deucalion said sometimes... Like 'the key.' What did that mean? "However, I will not chase some common boy suffering from nightmares. Find me more evidence, Ethan. Get to know him more. Make him open up to you." Great, just what Ethan needed to do. Spend more time with the boy. Like he wasn't already having problems with this assignment.

"Of course, sir," Ethan began to make his way out.

"Oh, and Ethan?" Ethan stopped dead in his tracks. "Just a friendly observation, but keep your feelings in check. I notice a slight uptick every time we mention the boy. Now why would that be? You wouldn't want me to think you weren't up for this task would you? That you're not giving it your full effort?"

"No sir. I'm focused."

"See that you are..."

* * *

 

French. It was his last class of the day and Ethan was nowhere to be found. Neither was Lydia like Stiles had said. At the moment Danny found himself more worried about Ethan. He had a horrible feeling. He felt as though Ethan was worried and scared. It was like he could feel what Ethan was feeling. That was crazy though and obviously wasn't really what was going on. Once again, so were prophetic writings, and weird dizzy spells followed by visions, and dreams that left you waking up in a cold sweat. Those were all crazy things. All of which had happened to Danny. Frequently. His life had gone from completely normal (most of the time anyways) to entirely nuts. He had actually started to double the dose of those pills. He wasn't exactly sure if that was safe, but he hoped it would help him sleep if anything. Danny took out his phone and began to text Ethan.

**Danny: Hey are you alright? You aren't at school right now? Which you probably already know. But still. You okay?**

**Ethan: Awe are you really worried about me? ;)**

**Danny: Your teasing and making fun kinda eases the worry, dick.**

**Ethan: Now with the name calling? And I heard you were the nicest guy in school.**

**Danny: That's my cover of course. You think I'm really all sweet and naive all the time?**

**Ethan: Damn! I was hoping to corrupt you...**

**Danny: Who says you still can't? I'm sure there are some parts of me still pure that you could corrupt ;)**

Danny sat back in his chair smiling, satisfied with his response.

_Bzzt!_

**Ethan: Want to go on an 'intentional' date this Saturday.**

Now Danny was practically beaming. This was exactly what he needed to make himself feel better.

**Danny: Hell yes! Where to?**

**Ethan: I thought I'd surprise you. ;)**

**Danny: Sounds interesting.**

Yup. Danny was feeling better.

Much better.

* * *

 

"We don't know for sure that you're transformation, nullifying your gift of sight is what triggered Danny's gift to awaken." Lydia raised her eyebrow, giving him the full sass look. "Though I can say that with how close the time line is between your transformation and Danny's awakening..."

Lydia now felt like shit. She had been the one to bring Danny into this. Either way she was would've been a part of this. If she had remained a seer or if she had become a werewolf she would've been in this world. It seemed it was her destiny to run with the wolves. Danny though... He could've avoided all this. Why had she taken the bite? Was she really so insecure about her lack of power during her parents’ divorce? She was a force to be reckoned with. She didn't need the transformation to escape her parents’ divorce, even though it did feel good when she was able to forget about it, she chose the bite because somewhere deep down she hoped it would fix the dreams she was having. She had seen it fix other problems. She had noticed Scott no longer needed his inhaler. Maybe somewhere in her subconscious she had known that being a werewolf would fix her dream problems. She had done this to Danny. Her and her alone.

"Ignoring what caused Danny's shift into a seer,” _Because you don't want to think about how you destroyed his life_ , "how do his powers work?"

Deaton stood and began walking around his desk, "A seer's power can be expressed in many ways. I'm sure some have already been explained to you by Derek and Laura if you have already figured out he was a seer. One way is to touch someone and get a flash. This usually only happens if the person the seer is touching is radiating with a strong aura at the time. The strength of the seer is also a factor. This will usually leave the seer in a dizzy state, especially if they are new to their powers. The flash will only be short glimpses into the future or recent experiences by the person touched. The detail may become longer and the visions clearer once the seer becomes more in tune with their powers. Another way is the clearest vision a seer can get. This is done when they receive the vision in their sleep. Dreams are powerful tools; gate ways into so many locked worlds. Seers are welcome to take full advantage of them. The downside is that when they are new they will rarely remember the dream. Going beyond those closed gates terrifies them. Some who go to the doctor get the diagnosis of night terrors. While having these flashes or dreams they may also experience the emotions of the person. Later, as they develop, they may even become a full on empath."

"What about writing? Like, on a piece of paper. A sentence or symbol? That sort of thing."

"Ah yes. Sometimes the seer can enter a sort of trance where they write something or channel something. The trance state, like dreaming, can leave the seer with memory loss of it when they are new. If they are disrupted in a trance they may react violently on impulse. It’s a defense mechanism to protect the seer while they are vulnerable." _Yeah_ , Lydia was rubbing her hand, _I remember._

"Hmm. I'm not so used to you being so open with your answers so I'm going to ask one more before this new open and honest with no crypticness attitude wears thin. Should we tell him? Is he in danger if we don't?" Lydia asked.

"That depends."

"The cryptic is back ladies and gentlemen."

"It depends because under normal circumstances the seer will eventually figure out what they are. Not just because of all the dreams and flashes but because something inside them will just...know. They might resist it at first and try to play it off as a bad night’s sleep or something but they eventually deal with it. These aren't normal circumstances though. You have an alpha pack to deal with. They'll want him. Seers are priceless," Deaton explained.

"If he doesn't join them?"

"They'll kill him. Lydia, take warning. Telling Danny could prove difficult. Seers are meant to discover what they are on their own. Danny finding out before he's meant to could lead to some nasty side effects. Just a warning of caution." Lydia stared at Deaton with wonder. How did he know all the things he did? Was he like Giles from Buffy the Vampire Slayer? A Watcher of werewolves? Not that she'd ever admit she watched that show religiously.

* * *

 

Aiden walked in to find his brother texting Danny, "Awe, the human boy's in love. It’s adorable. Really, it is."

"Fuck off!" Ethan snickered.

"Oh. Touchy are we?" Aiden asked.

"Fuck. Off." Ethan repeated, slowly.

"You don't actually like him do you? Ethan, I admire your commitment, but the boy's an assignment. He's not, 'the one.'"

"Like you don't like Lydia?"

"I don't. Sure she'd be one hell of a fuck, but I couldn't give two shits about her," Aiden replied.

"Look, I don't like Danny. I'm playing the role. Besides, it’s more important that I do so now more than ever."

"Why?" Aiden asked. “He's human.” The last word spoken like a curse.

Ethan was only telling Aiden this because he was his brother. He wouldn't dare tell the others in fear of Deucalion. "Danny may be the one we're looking for. Don't tell anybody you heard it from me. I'm just trying extra hard to give him another reason to join if he really is the one."

Aiden actually looked caught off guard for a moment. This was rare for his brother who was usually always acting indifferent. He was always in control. "You know what has to happen if he refuses us, right?" This renewed Aiden's confidence and indifference.

Ethan nodded.

“Don't screw this up for us brother. We worked long and hard to get here.” He leaned in closely to whisper in his ear. “We know what happened the last time you didn't follow orders.” A feeling mixed with dread and guilt seized his entire body. He hated thinking of that night. Truly, even though he knew Aiden loved him, he also knew that he had never fully forgiven him for that night either. “Remember, Ethan.” Ethan nodded.

 Why was everyone acting like he didn't know? He did. He knew exactly what was happening and he was prepared to let it happen if need be. Really, he was.

If Danny didn't join them... He'd have to die.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate bookmarks, subscribers, and kudos. I also love comments! Interacting with you guys is one of the funnest parts =] So don't be shy to say something even if its constructive criticism. =] You guys are awesome!


	6. Going on a First Date is Like Crawling Over Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes on a date with Ethan and meets his 'cousins.' Isaac goes through more torture. The Hale pack decides to let off a little steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: I have changed the tags to include abuse because what happens to Isaac in this chapter is a bit gruesome. Sorry. It had to be done for story. Danny's date with Ethan will carry on for two chapters as it is very important for them to strengthen their bond and also reveal more of the main plot. So this chapter is sort of like a two parter. Expect a little bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry. Wait, no I'm not =]
> 
> ALSO: Thank you guys for writing in comments and such they are very much appreciated. I also apologize for the wait for this chapter but it is extra long if that helps. I love writing this and your comments and such give me the fuel to do so when I think I am stuck. The original idea for this story has changed a bit so we will see where it goes together. I still have a pin pointed idea for the ending, but the road to it has changed a bit and probably will continue to do so. I will also continue to write the little one shots for other chars that don't get as much time to shine in this story. If you haven't yet go read, "The Phone Call." A Scallison one-shot. Thank you again.
> 
> UPDATE 8/22/15:Like I said I am redoing this story to set the appropriate timeline and plot line. Chapter 6 is now completely redone.

**Danny: Please, just one hint about what we're doing tonight? I'll make it worth your while.**

**Ethan smirked down at the text. Did the human really think that was going to work? It was almost _cute_. Almost.**

**Ethan: No, get back to work! Don't you have someone you should be training right now?**

**Ethan vaguely remembered Danny saying something about having promised to train Isaac on Saturday when they had made the date.**

**Danny: Fine! Be that way. I'm so not putting out tonight anymore though.**

He felt a rush of excitement go through him straight to his groin as he read the last text. Right, Danny wasn't _cute_. Danny was _sexy_ and _evil_. He raised an eyebrow and answered the text.

**Ethan: Were you ever really going to?**

**Danny: Oh yeah. I was going to go Magic Mike all over your ass.**

**Ethan: Tease.**

**Danny: ;)**

He discarded his phone onto the end table next to the chair he preoccupied. He continued flipping through A Tale of Two Cities. It was his favorite. It was mostly because of the character Sydney Carton. He was possibly the most fascinating character in the whole book. A man that had completely lost his will to actually exist in life rejuvenated through the love of one person. Although Ethan didn't really like Lucie; he preferred those with more of a backbone. Those with courage. He just didn't feel like Lucie had much of either, what with her fainting throughout the entire book.

He had been so caught up in his book that he hadn't noticed his brother had run into the room only to pick up his phone, "What are these?"

"Give that back, Aiden!" Ethan threw his book onto the chair and reached for his phone, but his brother was faster. Aiden was always doing things like this. Taking his things and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. It was infuriating.

"Who says, 'putting out' anymore?" Aiden shoved him back into his chair and threw the phone back at him. "You know I could practically smell the sexual desire in the other room, right? It's disgusting! Stop it!" Somehow Ethan doubted that the smell was the only reason his brother was irritated. "I wouldn't be as mad if you'd just admit you have feelings for him. It would still be grating but less so."

"I don't! Sexual attraction does not equal deep, emotional feelings," he replied, irritated. It wasn't as if his brother could really do anything about it if he did like Danny (which he didn't) without Duecalion's say so.

"I don't see why you're wasting your time. Just get straight to it. Skip all this pretentious bull and get to the goods!" Aidan never did like waiting for things. Even as a child. Before their parents...

"I can't. Duecalion wants it to happen naturally. Until he gives me the go ahead, I can't do anything."

"Fine. Have it your way... So where are we taking lover boy?" Aiden said apathetically. 

“Like I'd tell you.” Ethan picked up his book and resumed reading. He and his brother's relationship had been getting worse. Although he would never say it out loud, Ethan knew it was because of Duecalion. What could he do though. Duecalion had given them everything but it seemed he was also taking something else away.

* * *

 

 "Nice shot, dude!" Danny gave Isaac a high five and one of those smiles that Isaac lived for.

He blushed, "You think?"

"Yeah, we'll have you like a pro in no time."

They had been practicing for a while now and Isaac was becoming exhausted. "Hey, you maybe wanna do something after we're done. That new zombie movie just came out and I was thinking maybe if you weren't busy we could... You know-- Go. Together. You and me?" He had never been so nervous before. It was as if the world stood still. It didn't seem to matter though because Danny was busy.

"Actually I sort of already have plans."

"Oh. With who?" He tried to stop the defensiveness from coming out of his voice but knew he had failed. Could anybody really blame him? He just couldn't compete with that twunk.

"Ethan. We're going on a date," Danny smiled and suddenly Isaac found his smiles annoying instead of something he lived for. In fact, he wanted to wipe it off his stupid face. Who did he think he was; showing off his stupid dimples just because he happened to have a date with a hot twin.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. Isaac began to gather his things and turn away to leave. He knew he was being unfair but couldn't help it. He really didn't want to be around Danny right now.

"What?" Course Danny would be completely clueless and try to stop him.  And of course he dropped all his equipment on the floor when Danny grabbed his shoulder. Because that was his life apparently. There was never a moment in which it didn't suck. He just couldn't find someone to love him. His father didn't because he was a screw up, his mother had left, and his brother Camden had chose to go off and die in war rather than stay with, and Danny was too infatuated with Ethan to even notice him. He realized he had to get away. He was becoming panicked and had begun to feel his throat clench up and tears well in his eyes. It happened whenever he focused on his father too long. The terror would set in, followed by a feeling of isolation. It was too much. Danny, being the great guy that he was, unfortunately thought it would be a good idea to help him pick up the gear he had dropped. "Whoa, sorry dude. Let me help."

"No!" Isaac's anger caused Danny to pause. "Just don't. Please."

* * *

 

 Danny looked down at Isaac. He was so confused. He wish he knew what he had done, but he couldn't think of anything. Then he saw it, a murky discoloration of black and grey swirling around Isaac. He looked at Isaac and had a strong urge to take off his shirt. Whoa! What? He wasn't into Isaac like that. It didn't feel like a sexual urge though. It felt more like an instinct, like something he had to do. It was something he had to do to protect Isaac or to realize why he had to maybe? Then, without deciding if he should do it or not, he felt himself doing it anyways. Isaac, not knowing what he was doing, tried to dodge but Danny had already gotten a hold of his shirt and lifted it up to reveal bruises. He touched them lightly, feeling a jolt run through his body.

* * *

 

_Danny saw it all through the eyes of Isaac. He was crouching against a wall in fear as a large figure, his father, was shouting at him. "What do you mean it was an accident?"_

_"I'm sorry. It just slipped. I didn't mean it. I'll clean it up." He looked down reluctantly to see a small cup broken on the floor, bits and pieces of glass were everywhere._

_"Oh," his father said gently. Danny could tell it was just the calm before the storm and so could Isaac."it just slipped. It's okay, I understand. Sometimes things just slip out of our hands. Like your mother. She slipped out of my hands. Your brother! He slipped out of my hands to, right into the hands of the army. Or- or like this," Isaac's dad began to throw a plate on the ground. " That slipped too. And this," he threw another. Soon he was throwing dishes all over until there was a sea of glass between him and his father. He had even thrown one at Isaac, but he had dodged it. "Now, come over here and apologize.” Isaac stood and began to walk over. “Nu uh uh. No walking. **Crawl.** Crawl through the mess you've made! Maybe then things won't just 'slip' out of your hands." Isaac sat there or a second. "Its for your own good. To learn," his father said as if that justified his actions._

_Danny could feel the indecision in Isaac. He knew that disobeying his father would lead to something much worse than what his father was asking of him now. Actually, this was mild to what his father usually did. Isaac knew everything would be fine as long as he stayed out of the box. So Isaac did what he was asked. Danny tried to stop Isaac's body from moving forward but found that he couldn't. He was merely observing. Danny could see and feel the glass slice into his hands as _Isaac began to crawl across the glass._ Isaac had actually been able to avoid a good chunk of it. Danny didn't want to think about how much practice it had probably taken to learn how to avoid the worst of his glass, strategically so his father wouldn't notice. Isaac eventually made it all the way to his dad's feet._

_“I'm so sorry, sir. Please don't put me in the box. Please.” Tears fell down to the ground and his father's shoes. “I can't. I can't. I-I...”_

_  
"Pathetic, and you wonder why your mother left," he scoffed, kicking him in the stomach and turned to leave. Isaac whimpered and held his stomach, "Clean this up!"_

_Isaac was left there. He was left there to pick the glass out of his hands. He was left there to clean up the blood and broken dishes. He was left there to cry and try to make sense of his pointless existence. He had been wrong. Everything was not 'fine'. Nothing had been fine for a long time. That was okay though. It was okay because he deserved this. He deserved this and he knew it. He was so useless. Such a whiny, greedy little bastard and he hated himself for always wanting the beatings to stop. It made it that much harder to take them when they came._

* * *

 

 Isaac shoved Danny off of him, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Tears had begun to fall down his face. He didn't know what had happened. But he felt something when Danny had touched him. It was like he was sharing a part of himself with Danny and he didn't like it. He felt vulnerable. Just like he did when he was with his father. 

"Isaac I--" Danny said, confounded.

"Just stay away from me!" He screamed, turning and running away. He kept running until he turned down an alley way and began sobbing. It had never been this bad before. He was crying so hard that he couldn't breath. He actually couldn't and began to get scared. Then he heard a voice.

"Breath," it was calm and soothing, "You're having a panic attack. You need to breath in and out. Concentrate on my voice and nothing else." There was no problem with that. Isaac had never heard such a reassuring voice before. It was soothing and... beautiful. Before he knew what was happening he was breathing again. "That's it. Concentrate. You're doing fine." The person in question had begun rubbing soothing circles into his back. He looked up through his tears and saw a woman who wore a smirk on her face.

"How did you--" he gasped.

"My brother's boyfriend has them and he's one of the only three people who can calm him down when they happen. He taught me a few things about what to do. I'm just glad it worked," her smirk turned into a warmer smile. "Now that just leaves a girl to ask herself what such a sweet heart is doing crying his heart out in an alley way?"

"I..."

"Don't want to talk about it? I understand. How about a name then?"

"Isaac."

"Cute. Mine's Laura," she said.

_Laura..._

* * *

 

 After Isaac had had his freak out Danny had gone to look for him but decided that since he couldn't find him, Isaac didn't want to be found. He went home and did what he normally did after having a weird vision: deny, deny, and deny it. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. He'd been tired. He was running out in the field all day and the heat had gotten to him that's all. That's probably all it was with Isaac too. Yeah... right. He'd have to talk to Isaac. About all of it.

If Isaac would even talk to him that is. Isaac had been so upset about his date with Ethan, it was weird. He and Danny were friends right? Shouldn't friends tell their friends about when they were going on dates. He'd told Jackson about Ethan and he had been thrilled. They hadn't even talked yet really and Jackson was thrilled for him just that he was interested in another guy. That was probably because of the disaster the first one had turned out to be. Jason. Just thinking about that name dug up a pit of anger that Danny thought he had poured concrete over long ago.

_Ping!_

Danny looked over and saw that he had a video chat from Jackson. He smiled and headed over to his computer to accept it. He could use some normal in his life at the moment and a bro chat is just that; normal. Jackson's face popped up on his screen wearing a grim expression. So much for that normal conversation he was hoping for. "Please tell me today is opposite day and the expression that you're wearing really means you're happy."

"I heard about your date... with Ethan."

"Oh no, not you too. Why is everyone freaking about this date? How did you even find out about it?" Danny asked.

"Lydia." Because of course she told him. It was Lydia. The meddling red head. _Strawberry blond_ , he heard Stiles correct him.

"Listen, why do you guys hate him so much? Specially you. You don't even know him," Danny said. He was so sick of people telling him who he should and shouldn't talk to. He was a big boy.

"I trust Lydia's judgment. And after Jason..."

"Don't! I don't want to hear his name, okay! I have a date tonight. A date with a very hot twin. A date I deserve to be excited about going on. I haven't been interested in dating for a while until this one came a long. So just... I gotta go get ready," he said going to click the 'end talk' button.

Jackson spoke before he could end the call, "Just be careful, okay. And have fun," he added. Danny could tell the last addition had been less than half hearted.

"Yeah. Thanks," he ended the call.

He was nervous enough. He didn't need the extra butterflies in his stomach. He was already shaking from nerves. He had changed his outfit at least seven times. Was that the doorbell?

* * *

 

 "Where have you been?" Derek asked Laura. The pack had decided to have a mandatory pack meeting. Lydia had told everyone what she had discussed with Dr. Deaton. She felt a little guilty still about not telling everyone she had been a seer first. She just wasn't ready to deal or have anyone else tell her what she already knew: This was all her fault. They had decided not to tell Danny because of the warning Deaton had given her about Seers needing to find out in their own time. Lydia didn't know if there was a supernatural reason for that or just a human reason.

"Out," came the grunted reply.

Stiles laughed, "See, that's how I know you're Derek's sister. Grunt once for yes and twice for no." This earned him a glare from Derek. Stiles just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which caused Derek's glare to transform into a blush.

"You smell happy," he wrinkled his nose at his sister.

"And you smell of sexual frustration," he gave her and unimpressed look, "I'm allowed to be happy, Der. It has been known to happen," she replied.

"Usually your just overly pretentious. Besides, this is too much happy. This is Full House happy."

"You know what Full House is? You've watched it?"

Stiles replied for him, "I made him watch one or two... He likes Uncle Jesse."

Lydia and Allison giggled, while Scott wore his amused puppy dog grin.

"My day just got even better," Laura said, words dripping with mirth.

"Stiles!" Derek growled.

"Can we please focus!" Lydia said.

"Right," Derek said punching a fist into his hand. "The full moon is coming up and with all the extra drama and stress, we need to release some of our pent up frustration. Therefore, we will meet up in the woods for some sparring tonight."

"And the humans?" Stiles asked.

"Allison will be teaching you some more self defense. Since you can't seem to stop yourself from finding trouble," Derek said.

"Hey, give me an ADHD mindset and a stressful situation and I spring into action with the best intentions that sometimes get misconstrued," he explained.

"Don't worry, Stiles. By the time we're done, _**we'll**_ be hunting the werewolves," she winked at him.

"By the way Laura, mom called while you were out."

"Mom! What'd she say?" Laura could barely contain the excitement.

"That they wouldn't be home anytime soon. I told her of our situation. She said that they were in the same boat. They're in the U.K. They tracked some of the alpha pack there," Derek said.

"You mean they're more of them... In different countries even? And since when was that why they left? Nice of them to share," she remarked bitterly.

"Laura, they're hoping to try and diffuse the situation. They think the leader, Deucalion--"

"Nice to get another name..."

"--might be there. They knew this was going to happen. That's why they granted us the power to expand our pack. It was in case they came here. She thinks they're here to collect something. Or someone. It's pretty obvious who. Danny. They want a seer. The one good thing is that they don't think they know who he is yet," Derek finished.

"Also, there's something else." Lydia filled Laura in on what happened with Deaton. 

"Hmm. Let's concentrate on the full moon for now. At least we know that Danny is safe right now."

They then went into plan mode about exercises and who would face who even though they all felt a little of kilter. Stiles, to lighten the mood, had come up with the idea of a tournament and a champion.

* * *

 

Dann was just doing a few finishing touches when the doorbell rang. He had just finished a conversation with his parents who had told him they'd be gone for just a few more days. The good thing about that was that Danny no longer had to introduce Ethan to them. He hated introducing his dates. Its not like they actually cared. 

Danny dashed down the stairs, only stopping to check how he looked in the mirror once. He may have messed with his hair a few times, but that didn't matter. Answering the door mattered. He checked his breath and took one deep exhale and inhale. "You can do this," he whispered words of encouragement to himself, "its just one hot guy. One ridiculously hot guy that you are going on a date with. Shit." He made his way down the rest of the stairs and opened the door to see Ethan standing there with a knowing smirk. It was as if he had heard Danny's pep talk. That was impossible though. He hadn't even been near the door. It most of been a coincidence. Either that or Ethan had super hearing.

"Hey," Ethan said. He looked amazing. It was like he had stepped out of a fashion magazine. It was so unfair. He looked so... _perfect._ He wore his trademark leather jacket and riding gloves. He also had faded jeans and a tight light blue shirt that hugged his chest in the right way. He looked casual. Which is what Danny preferred. He didn't like the whole formal get up. Not that there weren't occasions in which one should make sure to dress up, he just liked the casual look better.

"Hi. You look..." he was dumb founded. He needed to say something. Anything. Why wouldn't his mouth move?

Ethan just looked amused, "You too." He suddenly pulled Danny in close and kissed him lightly on the lips. Once again he had pulled away too quickly, leaving Danny with a burning desire for more. Why was he such a pushover? Was he that weak? Geeze he needed to keep it in his pants if he wanted to make it through the rest of the night. "C'mon," Ethan said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bike, "time to go for a drive."

Danny was about to get on when he noticed something, "What happened to your helmet?"

This actually seemed to catch Ethan off guard, "Oh. Lost it." The subject was dropped after that. Danny got on and didn't hesitate this time to wrap his arms tightly around Ethan's waist. Any excuse to get a cheap feel he guessed. They drove for a while; Danny just enjoying the evening air. The sun was just starting to set and Ethan had still yet to reveal where they were going. Normally he'd probably be a bit uneasy taking off with a guy he didn't really know all that well, but being on the bike with Ethan made him feel at ease. It was a strange but pleasant calm. They eventually came to a stop in front of Beacon Hills Preserve. Danny tried to swing his leg over the bike, but he had seemed to miscalculate and almost fell. Before he hit the ground, he felt a pair of arms catch him. "Hm. Be better if you didn't die on the first date. The second one usually goes over a whole lot better if the other person is, you know, _alive." H_ e had a humorous air about him as he smiled down at him.

"So," he said, releasing himself from Ethan's grasp, trying to deject the attention from his earlier embarrassment, "Beacon Hills Preserve, huh? This isn't the part where you lead me into the woods for some ritualistic sacrifice, is it?" He joked.

Ethan smiled flirtatiously "Why sacrifice when there are so many other better things you could do in the middle of the woods?" He winked and Danny blushed. "No, but it is the part where I  lead you into the woods," he said, grabbing his hand and leading him down a dirt path. A long the way they discussed one of the many topics Danny had hoped to avoid. "So heard from Jackson lately?"

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about him at the moment actually," Danny said. _Be careful,_ his Jackson voice supplied. He told it to shut up.

"Oh. I believe you mentioned something about being in the school band. What instrument do you play?"

"Trumpet. I also play the drums but not as well. There's a recital coming up in about a month. I mean, if you wanna go. You don't have to. It probably wouldn't be that interesting and--"

"Danny, I'd love to come and see you play. Maybe even meet your parents," Ethan teased.

"I doubt that," he said.

Ethan tilted is head in the cutest way Danny had ever seen, "Why?"

"They're always away on business. It's cool. I mean, I get that work makes them happy. I have a younger brother, but he mostly hangs out with his friends and stuff. Specially when my parents are on a trip. I think he likes the fact that parents are still around, even if they aren't his," Danny explained.

"Sounds like your parents don't take much of an interest," Ethan remarked.

"Its alright."

"No. It isn't," Ethan said seriously, "Parents should always make their children their first priority. Mine always did..." Ethan looked lost in thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Tactless. Here I am talking about how my parents are never around when yours--" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ This is why he hated the first date. He always fucked them up!

"It's okay," Ethan smiled. "Here we are." They had stopped walking up hill and had reached a peak. The peak seemed to look over all of Beacon Hills, what little there was of it anyways. Danny had never seen anything more beautiful. Near the edge of the plateau, a blanket was laid on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle. There were a few low hanging branches on the trees nearby, all of which had lanterns that seemed to brighten up the dim area. It was stunningly romantic and Danny felt his heart swell at the thoughtfulness of it all.

* * *

 

 Ethan enjoyed the look on the human's face. He was obviously pleased, meaning that he had done his job. He was good at things like this: surprises. He thought dinner and a movie had seemed too cliche for a first date; he had wanted to impress Danny. So that Danny would feel more comfortable opening up to him, it was nothing more than a means to an end. Danny's smile was still nice to see all the same though. He could manipulate someone and still like to make them happy and see them smile, right? Right!

"This is incredible!"

"I know," Ethan said, letting his cockiness show. He had found the spot while going on one of his runs through the woods. It had been in his half wolf form. He felt free, yet had retained enough of his human side to not let instinct completely take over.

"Don't ruin it," Danny said, giving Ethan a playful shove.

They went and sat opposite each other on the blanket and began to dig out what was in the basket. It was mostly assorted fruit, sandwiches, and chips.

"So what about your brother, Aiden? I mean, I've seen him around school, but I've never really met him," Danny said.

"Ah, that's because I wanted you to like me." Danny laughed at Ethan's joke. "And you meeting my brother would have ruined that. You laugh but I'm serious!"

"So you and your brother don't get along?" It was true that Danny and his brother weren't that close but he still got a long with him.

"No, it's not that. I would do anything for my brother. After our parents died, Aiden kind of took on this protective role. He did what he needed to do for us to get by. He was more like the older brother. Which I guess he technically is by five seconds. Anyways, he helped me through everything and I did the same for him. We both had each other's backs no matter what. But Aiden was never the same after they died and then our cousins took us in, " Ethan looked down at his half eaten sandwich. This story was true except for the cousin part. He hated thinking about it to be honest and was about to drop it until he felt Danny grab his hand. It felt nice, reassuring. It was compassion. Something he hadn't noticed he hadn't felt in a while.

"It was nice for a while. Things were easier of course. We didn't have to worry about money or a place to stay. We got put into high school obviously. Then it was different; things changed. Aiden became less... brotherly. It was like he felt indebted to them. Which I felt like too. They took us in. Of course I was grateful. It's just seemed like what they want out ranks what I want. It's like he's become a distant cousin instead of my twin brother," Ethan felt beaten. He loved his brother; he just wasn't sure how much Aiden loved him anymore. He just hadn't questioned it till recently. He had just assumed that was the way things were now.

"Have you talked to your brother about it?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe."

They continued to talk, Danny lightening the mood by asking him random questions. They had talked about colors; Danny's was blue, while he preferred red. Danny had joked that together they'd make purple. The joke was a tad bit lame they had both agreed, but Ethan had found it cute and kissed the back of Danny's hand. They eventually ended up cuddling. Both of them lying on their backs, while Danny's head had ended up on Ethan's shoulder. Before Ethan knew what was happening, he had tilted his head to meet Danny's. Danny continued to ask questions as they looked at the stars. They talked about animals; Danny's was a bat and his was a dog.

"A bat, really?" He was shocked. "Creepy things that fly in the air?"

"Yeah they have sonar and shit," Ethan gave him a look. "Its cool, okay? At least it's not as generic as a dog."

"Dogs are loyal. They're always there for you," Ethan explained. The irony of his choice was not lost on him. "You mentioned you were upset with someone earlier. Or well, it seemed you were. Jackson, right?"

"Yeah," Danny drawled out, "about that. It's most of my friends really. They just keep telling me to be careful... about you."

"About me?"

"It's not what you think. Not really. Its just because of my ex, Jason. He wasn't the best person in the world," Danny explained. Ethan was waiting for him to continue. "It's really not first date talking material, trust me."

"I can listen if you want me to," Ethan said.

"It's just not something I'm really keen on talking about. Sorry," Danny awkwardly shuffled.

"No, its fine. We should probably get going. There's still one more stop before I take you home."

"Really?" Danny asked, interest peaked again.

Duecalion hadn't just wanted Ethan to get closer to Danny, he had also wished to meet him personally.

* * *

 

 They got back to the bike and began to drive until they ended up at an old house. "I thought you said you guys were traveling?"

"We are. They used to live here. A long time ago," Ethan explained. "I thought since I wouldn't be meeting your parents anytime soon, you could at least meet my pseudo ones."

Danny had mixed feelings about this. He was happy that Ethan wanted him to meet them, but nervous about the actual meeting taken place here. Nevertheless he entered the house with Ethan and made his way to the living room, sitting on a couch. It was hard and stuffy. It was a weird living room to be honest. The first thing he noticed was the total lack of pictures. His family wasn't that close but even they had some pictures lying about. It almost seem impersonal. No, it _was i_ mpersonal. So impersonal that he felt an icy chill in the air or maybe it was just actually cold. It was that moment that Danny noticed another guy in the room and jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," a man that looked just like Ethan said. Unlike his brother's warm and welcoming voice, his voice had an cold edge to it. Danny felt as if Aiden had meant to scare him and that he took pleasure in it.

"You're Aiden.” Danny remarked stupidly. Of course he was Aiden. Ethan's told me a lot about you," Danny stood to shake his hand.

Aiden grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss, the same spot Ethan had earlier, drawing what seemed to be a growl from the bottom of Ethan's throat. Not a growl. People didn't growl. If they did they sounded stupid and unconvincing. A grumble maybe. "Charmed. All good things I hope."

"Yeah." _Liar._ Aiden seemed to know it too.

"Brother, get Duecalion if you could."

"Of course, Ethan." Aiden made his way out of the room to what looked like led to a staircase.

That was an interesting name. _Duecalion._

"Sorry my brother's a bit of a --"

"Movie villain?" Danny provided. "Seriously, he gave me chills. Not to be rude or anything."

"No that's to be expected." This drew a laugh from Danny. Whether this was from nerves or finding the humor that Ethan was trying to provide Danny didn't know.

"Relax," Ethan came over and forced Danny to sit again. He too sat down and grabbed his hand. "He's gonna like you."

Someone cleared their throat from across the room. And seriously, did his whole family have to make a surprise entrance? Was it so hard to make noise and say hi like a normal person would? Or, you know, wear a bell?

"That I have no doubt," the man Danny assumed was Duecalion said. "Hello, Danny. My name's Duecalion. I've been waiting to meet you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read: Scarves Are Just Another Way of Saying, "I Love You" that takes place in this chapter. It is Part 3 in this series. 
> 
> FUN FACT TIME: The idea for the title and the story in general came from the song "Listen to Your Heart" by Roxette if you are interested. Actually, I thought of the story while listening to the cover of this song by DHT which I like better. It was the unplugged version if you want to listen to it. 
> 
> TUMBLR: If you want to follow my Tumblr it is here: http://iwasateenagewerewolfff.tumblr.com/ I post when I update this story and also a bunch of sterek stuff. 
> 
> ALSO: I know Danny may have seemed a little uncaring about Isaac and not too freaked out by the vision, just like he was with the others. It has to do with what Deaton told Lydia. The seer will continue to find way to deny what is happening to him until he is ready to admit to himself what he is. So he kind of denied the whole Isaac thing even happened. On heat exhaustion. Which I admit is lame. The reason I chose such a lame excuse is to show just how far he is willing to go to convince himself nothing is happening. As always, leave comments if you liked it or didn't and kudos and such. I love all of you!!!!


	7. When You Can't Sleep You're Bound to go Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion finally meets Danny. Ethan goes stalker wolf. The pack has their tournament and Danny realizes that the truth is actually the opposite of freeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off I am sorry for thee longest hiatus in history of forever. School and work were just too taxing to continue this story. My apologies. I had sooooo many papers. However, I am back and am continuing this for those of you I am lucky enough to still have as readers. Without further ado, here is the next installment.
> 
> Update 8/22/15:Like I said I am redoing this story to set the appropriate timeline and plot line. Chapter 7 is now completely redone.
> 
> Don't forget to read: Scarves Are Just Another Way of Saying, "I Love You" that takes place in chapter 6. It is more of what went on between Laura and Isaac when she saved him from having a panic attack. It is Part 3 in this series.

Danny had jumped when he heard Deucalion voice his entrance. “He’s a bit jumpy isn’t he, Duke?” Aiden purred. Apparently Aiden’s secret power was moving in and out of rooms undetected. Danny just rolled the condescending comment off his shoulders and focused on trying to impress his boyfriend’s guardian. He reached out and offered his hand.

Deucalion accepted and gave his hand in return. Danny was always taught a good handshake was firm with complete eye contact. “Sorry,” Deucalion huffed, not so much apologetic as moving in on prey, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t sir,” Danny lied. He sat back down once Deucalion gestured to the sofa. He was always taught to respect his elders, calling them sir and what not. It seemed even more of a prominent rule when that elder was his boyfriend’s guardian. It was hard though. There was something about his name: Duke. Then it hit him and he went cold all over. Shit. He stood straight up and backed up a few steps. A scene appeared inside his head. Duecalion saying, "No, it’s too late for that. No, no... Kill him."

Deucalion seemed pleased by this odd behavior and smiled all teeth. “Please, just Deucalion. Really, Danny, there is no reason to be frightened. I’m not going to eat you alive. Please, sit.” Really? Who said something like that?

 _Be careful, J_ ackson’s voice supplied.

 _A cannibal,_ Stiles’ voice added, not being helpful.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Nope he wasn’t calling him by his first name. He could barely choke down the bile that was threatening to spew out just by talking to him. “I-I have to go. Ethan?” Ethan perked up and came to his side looking confused

“Yeah?” He asked, voice laced with concern.

“Can you drive me home? I’m not feeling well.” He wasn’t. He looked pale and was shivering a little bit.

“Of course.”

“Well, I do hope you feel better. We simply must do this again,” Deucalion said. Danny turned towards him making sure to nod and smile. He could tell that Deucalion wasn’t buying his false niceties. He didn’t very much care at this point and continued on. “Oh and Danny?” Danny stilled by the door waiting for Deucalion to continue. “Do be careful. It’s dangerous in the woods at night. Especially this close to a full moon.”

“Sure. Thanks." He then added on, mumbling, "I think."

They made their way to Ethan’s motorcycle. It was an awkward ride home. It was better than driving home in a car where he would actually have no reason for not making conversation. He simply didn’t have the energy for it. He was tired and truly felt sick. The cold air hitting his face calmed his nerves a bit. Having a dream about someone you had met is one thing, but he had never met Ethan’s cousin/guardian. He was almost positive Ethan had never mentioned the name before. It was too much. Danny needed sleep. He needed his head on a pillow. He needed to know he wasn’t crazy and could sleep without the nightmares. Most of all, he needed more sleeping pills.

They slowly pulled up to the house as Ethan killed the motor. They sat there for a minute or two in silence before Ethan helped him off the bike. “So that was…” Ethan started.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just didn’t feel good.” Ethan was looking at Danny with so much concern and worry that he felt guilty for freaking out after an almost perfect date. “I feel better now though.” That wasn’t a complete lie. The ride had alleviated most of his symptoms.

“You sure?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah. Well I,” he indicated the door awkwardly, “better get inside.”

“Right.” Ethan leaned in for a kiss but Danny moved to the side, letting the kiss leave a familiar burning sensation on his cheek.

“I might be sick, remember?” Danny forced a smile.

Ethan then grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a deep, romantic, time stopping kiss. Danny didn’t think it could get any better until he opened his mouth, letting Ethan’s tongue in. All of his worries seemed to vanish within that kiss. He was no longer thinking of his dreams or Deucalion. He was just lost in that kiss, in Ethan. Fuck it was a good kiss. It almost seemed unfair that someone could be that good looking and that good at kissing. He almost let out a whimper when they broke apart. Although Danny would never admit it to anybody, he liked when guys took control. He wasn’t a push over, not anymore, he just liked the thrill of it he supposed. Then again, Jason had taken advantage of him… Maybe he was still a pushover. He wondered if this was a problem, but dismissed the idea. Ethan was too nice to be anything like Jason.

“If I get sick, it was worth it.” Danny laughed at Ethan’s corny remark.

“I’m sure.”

“Goodnight, Danny.” He kissed his hand again. It was something light and romantic. The kind of thing you see in those old black and white movies that he loved.

“Yeah,” he squeaked out. “Goodnight.” Danny slowly backed up, tripping over his feet a bit and righting himself quick. “I um-“ He backed into a door, pulling a chuckle from Ethan. What was wrong with him? He was a jock. Wasn’t he supposed to be coordinated? “Heh. Door. That’s always been there. I know that.” He swung it open and hid inside, weeping inside from humiliation.

The kiss hadn’t really gotten rid of all his fears. It had muffled them at the time but once it was over the perturbing thoughts invaded his mind once more. The only way he knew they would leave him alone for a while was sleep. He made his way slowly upstairs to get ready for bed. He peeled off his shirt and crawled with what little energy he had left into his bed. The rest was spent getting his pills. He had been upping the intake of his pills for a while, taking two instead of one. Why stop now? They obviously weren’t working at the current level. He shrugged and popped three into his mouth and swallowed them with water. He _really_ needed to sleep. This was the only solution. At least, that’s what he told himself.

* * *

 Ethan couldn’t believe it. His claws scraped the bark of the tree he was crouching on outside of Danny’s bedroom. It took all the self-control he had not to go in there and make Danny throw up those pills he had just downed. Danny told him about his dreams. He had also let it slip that he was supposed to take one a night. _Just one._ What the fuck was he thinking taking three? He punched the tree as hard has he could, feeling his skin crack, bleed, and stitch itself back up.

He was worried. He couldn’t deny that. What he could do was rationalize. Danny was his mission. He was worried for his safety because Deucalion was still deciding if Danny was worth their time or not. If he accidentally overdosed and died then he’d have to face Deucalion’s wrath. He was in no way worried for Danny’s safety. Nope. Just his own. Still, there was something about him. He punched the tree again, cursing his weakness. Maybe he was scared for Danny just because it was Danny. Maybe just the tiniest part of his brain liked the boy. Even if he did, was it a crime? To have feelings? His brother would probably think so and so would Deucalion. But if the boy was who they were looking for would it matter?

Ethan readjusted himself to get comfortable and swatted the ever annoying question away. He didn’t know why he had stayed behind to spy on the boy in the first place. He never had before. Well, not while he slept anyhow. There was something so different about the boy when he slept. The fake smile he wears throughout the day to try and convince people he was fine was gone, replaced by a look of discomfort. His breathing was even. Ethan knew this because he not only could hear it, but watch the boy’s well defined chest move up and down. He liked it. It fell in time with the beating of his heart. This moment could probably have him defined him as a stalker. He chuckled at the thought. He had done worse things.

The drugged out state that he was in didn’t last that long. Danny began to shake and convulse. Ethan jumped and was ready to… Well, he didn’t know what. If it was the drugs, he supposed he would be ready to help him. If it was some kind of seer thing, then he would be ready to take notes and return to Deucalion like the dutiful puppy that he was. He almost gagged at his own submissive train of though. Turns out it was a seer thing, except Danny didn’t wake up screaming from a nightmare. No, instead he _got_ up. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was still in a deep sleep. He was sleep walking. That was new. Ethan waited before realizing that Danny was getting ready to leave the house.

* * *

 

Danny awoke at the park right outside the Beacon Hills Preserve. He was sitting on a swing. He gasped and jumped off of it looking around, trying to decide if it was a dream or not. He pinched himself. “Ow!” Okay, so it wasn’t a dream. The only logical explanation was sleep walking. That was a new one. He hadn’t done that before. It was just as well. Another thing to add to his never ending list of horrors his mind had cooked up for him.

He was about to make his way back to his house when he leaned the swing set. His head felt light and the world began to spin.

* * *

 

_“Jackson, what are you doing?” Little him said. “We’re not allowed to go in there by ourselves.” He remembered this. It had been the summer before first grade. They had had a sleep over and decided to sneak out at night to go to the park. They were total bad asses. Jackson more than him apparently because he wanted to go into the preserve._

_Jackson being Jackson scoffed, “That’s the point. Danny, you’re my friend and my friends aren’t cowards.”_

_“_ _I’m not a coward!” Danny pouted. “I just don’t see why you want to go in there. You didn’t seem interested when Mr. Brooks showed it to us in class.”_

_“_ _That was in the daytime. I’m not interested in what goes in the daytime, I’m interested what goes on at night.” Jackson tugged on the still unmoving Danny._

_“_ _Why?” Danny asked, refusing to move. Why should he go in there and get in trouble just because Jackson decided it was something that needed to be done._

_“_ _I’ve heard things,” Jackson said as if that explained it._

_“_ _What kind of things?” He asked._

_“_ _Growly things!” Jackson said, bursting with childish excitement. The kind you seem to lose the older you get. “I think a monster lives in there.” Jackson started growling and mimicking a monster._

_Now it was Danny’s turn to scoff, “Monsters aren’t real, Jacks.”_

_“_ _Oh really? Where’s your proof Mr. Know It All? Besides, if you’re not scared then you’ll go in there with me.” Jackson had his arms crossed and eyebrows raised in a challenge._

_“Where’s your proof? I just don’t feel like going in there for no reason.” Danny knew it had been a lie. He was scared… Of growly things that come out a night and hung out in the preserve. “How do you know it’s not an animal?”_

_“_ _I told you. I’ve heard them. And one time, when my dad took me camping I think I even saw something. It was huge and furry. Its. Eyes. Glowed! There is no way it was ‘just an animal’” Jackson was jumping up and down with anticipation at this point. However, all Danny wanted was to go home. “But if you’re scared we can go home.”_

_“_ _I’m not!”_

_“_ _Prove it!”_

_“_ _Fine!” Danny shouted. He made his way closer to the entrance of the preserve, shaking a little. He was standing right in front of it, staring into total darkness; the abyss into where no one ever returned; or so it had seemed at the time._

_“_ _Well,” Jackson prompted._

_“_ _I’m going!” He whined. He looked up at the entrance again. It seemed to be pulling him in, calling to him to enter. Danny slowly stepped forward and had one foot in. That was when they heard it. A skin crawling, ominous howl in the wind that sent them both running scared all the way back to Danny’s house. The next day Danny had made sure to point out that Jackson wasn’t as brave as he made himself out to be. Jackson made up some bull about only running because Danny had. He knew that was crap though._

* * *

 

 Danny hadn’t thought about that night in forever. Looking back now it just seemed like two little kids chasing invisible fairy tale monsters. Still, there was something about that preserve entrance that was calling his name the same way it had seemed to be calling to him that night. Except this time it felt stronger. He couldn’t explain it. It seemed like his mind and some other force were battling, the former wanting him to go home and leave whatever this was a lone, the latter wanting him to go into the forest.

* * *

 

So far the tournament was going great. At least Stiles had thought so because Derek was winning. So what if he was cheering for his boyfriend instead of his best friend? It was totally understandable. Plus, if Derek won that increased the likely hood of him being able to charm his way into sexy times later with his sour wolf who still thought he was a porcelain doll. Most of the time Derek refused to get too physical with him, meaning no sex, because he thought he might hurt him. Stiles thought it would be a different story if he knew some of the things Allison had been teaching him at their little werewolf/human training sessions.

Stiles noticed that Lydia was still pouting because she had lost to Scott. That was nothing compared to Laura fuming over losing to Derek. Stiles wanted to tell them to grow up but didn’t want to tear his eyes away from the fight going on before him. Derek had just jumped to the side, dodging a swipe of Scott’s claws returning with a kick in the back that sent Scott flying. There was just something to intoxicatingly sexy about his boyfriend beating up his best friend. Okay, he had problems. He admitted that much. But he thinks anyone would be turned on watching Derek Hale shirtless and dirty.

* * *

 

Danny was surprised with how unafraid he was taking that first step into the preserve. Then again, he wasn’t seven anymore. As the twigs snapped beneath his feet he began to realize how foolish this was. What was the point? What was he trying to prove? That Jackson’s childhood monster existed?

“Fuck yeah!” What was that?

“Shut up Stiles!” Stiles? What was he doing here?

“You’re just mad because my boyfriend is better than your boyfriend!” Stiles gloated.

“Oh, that’s real mature,” Allison retorted.

Danny, for the record, thought they both sounded a little immature. It sounded like a fight

elementary kids had about who had the toughest dad.

“Loser says what?” Stiles shot back quickly.

“What?”

“Ha!”

“That’s it! Why don’t we have a human tournament?” Allison asked. Danny started to make his way towards the voices. Tournament? What did that mean? _Human T_ ournament? “See if the student surpasses the teacher?”

“I-um.” Stiles faltered.

“That’s what I thought,” she finished proudly.

“That’s enough!” Derek said. “These fights are serious. They’re to prepare us for what’s to come. _Not_ to see whose boyfriend is better.”

“Or sibling. Because let’s face it Der, you winning had to be a fluke,” Laura chimed in. Her usual confidenceoverflowing.

“Oh really?” That was when Derek pounced at Laura and soon there was nothing but growling and claws.

“They’re like pups,” Lydia stated dryly.

“Suddenly the sex appeal it once held is gone by the display of hypocritical immaturity,” Stiles sadly admitted.

That was when things went to hell.

"What the actual fuck!" 

Everyone froze. Derek and Laura were no longer fighting. Everyone was staring at the new comer that no one had even sensed coming. Danny. Who had not only seen them fighting but in their half transformed selves.

“Danny!” Lydia gaped. “What-what are you doing here?” He didn’t respond and Lydia hadn’t expected him to. Who would?

Stiles tried to quickly diffuse the situation. “Hey, Danny boy. This isn’t what it looks like. Um, see, recently I’ve been studying stage makeup and—“

Lydia groaned in dissatisfaction, “Oh god! Just shut up, please! No one is that stupid.” She walked over towards Danny, but stilled when she saw him flinch.

“Lydia, less fangs is usually better for human interaction!” Allison quickly explained.

“Shit!” She was still in her half transformed state. “Sorry,” she said, quickly shedding her wolf form. “Danny, listen to me please,” Lydia tried.

But Danny wasn’t listening at all. He couldn’t seem to focus on anything at that moment except for the fact that his friends were monsters who apparently mauled each other in the preserve on a nightly basis. And as Lydia went on and on about how they were werewolves, Danny could only think of how a few moments ago he could have chosen to go home and go back to sleep. The part that had driven him here had only given him another reason to not be able to sleep at night.

Lydia touched his arm. “Danny?”

He jumped and screamed, “Don’t touch me! You! What are you?”

“Danny, you need to calm down. Now!” Lydia said, trying to go for calming yet demanding.

“No. NO! I can’t-I can’t process this.” His head began to throb and he felt another dizzy spell come over him. More images flashed in his brain. The golden eyes that Lydia had that night of the party, a ferocious creature with fangs, tons of fur, and deadly claws, a whole pack of ~~wolves~~ werewolves running the woods together, and the elite group (minus Lydia) putting together the piece of paper he had torn the night of the party. “My head. It hurts,” Danny moaned, falling to the ground. “Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts!”

None of them knew what to do. Lydia had been told by Deaton that discovering what he was before he was ready would have disastrous effects. She was now seeing the consequences right before her eyes. “Danny! Hey, listen to me. It’s going to be okay.”

“Shit! Fuck!” He let out a deadly scream. It was a scream that could wake the dead. It was the images. He couldn’t handle them all. Isaac was crawling over broken glass, begging for forgiveness, Allison was crying into Scott, biting him even; feeling such immense grief that Danny felt daggers piercing his skin, and then he saw Jackson silently crying on the plane ride as he left home. “It hurts! Why does it hurt? I don’t want to see this. Don’t make me see this. Don’t leave me Jacks, please! I need you. Oh god! Isaac stop! Don’t!”

Laura took a step forward at Isaac’s name but was pulled back by Derek.

That was when the group heard a ghastly howl throughout the forest. It gave off a calming vibe, however the group knew what it was. It was another werewolf. They knew they had to get Danny out of there but didn’t know what to do. They didn’t have to think about that long, because once their attention was back to Danny, he was fine. Well, not fine, but he was no longer holding his head and screaming. That had to count as a positive.

Lydia ran to his side and knelt next to him. “Hey, are you okay?” Everyone else, just as concerned, moved in closer. They stilled at a certain extent though because none of them knew Danny that well. They knew that if anyone was going to be able to talk Danny down it would be Lydia.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me again. I don’t wanna see-I _don’t_ want to see it again—I can’t see it again!” Danny stood to move further away from her.

“Danny,” Lydia took another tentative step towards him, “just let me help you. I just want to help.”

He laughed. He couldn’t help it. He also couldn’t stop. “You? You want to help me?” He was clutching his stomach with laughter until he let out a whimper and started to shake.

“Danny?” Lydia barely whispered. “You’re scaring me.”

“I’m scaring you?” He looked at her so intently she thought he might lunge and attack. “You have. No. Fucking. Idea.” Then he was taking off in the opposite direction. He didn’t know where he was going. He hoped it was the direction of home.

“Okay, what in the hell was that?” Scott said.

“Deaton said there would be consequences,” Lydia said.

“He obviously wasn’t ready to find out about the supernatural world,” Stiles dead panned. “And most _definitely_ wasn’t ready to find out about himself.” They all stood there looking at the ground.

“Should we go after him? I remember when I found out about my family.It just— It doesn’t seem right to leave him to deal with this alone,” Allison muttered.

“It seems that’s what he wanted though,” Derek returned. He knew when people needed time to themselves and Danny really needed that.

“He’s right. We can’t force him to talk to us,” Laura added. “We’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and what about the wolf? You all heard it, right?” Scott asked.

Stiles hand shot up. “I did. I’m on team Scott here.”

“We shouldn’t.” Lydia said. They all looked at her. “Think about it. You just found out that people you knew are what he thinks is monsters. Then we all just go over there and force him to talk to us. I don’t think so.” There was a long silence after that as everyone seemed to come to an agreement in her words.

They went their separate ways after that. Well, Stiles went with Derek and Laura (mostly Derek) and Allison went with Scott since she had been kicked out of her home. They had decided, conversations were best left for tomorrow. If they only knew how wrong they were.

* * *

 

 Danny ran into his house and quickly downed six cups of water. His throat was killing him. Apparently screaming while having a convulsing fit and then running a marathon all the way home was taxing on the throat. Who knew? Danny sure did now. That didn’t stop him from running upstairs to the bathroom and throwing up all that water (and whatever was left in his stomach) back up. He let out a sigh of relief when his stomach calmed. That didn’t alleviate the fear though or the depression and anxiety he felt. He was feeling everything right now. It was as if his body was sensitive to all human emotion at the moment.

He couldn’t handle it. He needed to escape. He needed to escape the world, if only for a while. He made his way back to his bed and collapsed on it, after brushing his teeth a couple times of course. He didn’t even want to think about trying to process what had happened. There was something in his brain telling him that even if he tried to he wouldn’t be able to. He grabbed his pill bottle, deciding to take one more to send him into sleep. He stopped short though. Did he want to go to sleep? Dreams were waiting for him there. Dreams that didn’t care if he was ready to deal or not. He decided that if he was going to sleep it had to be a dreamless one. That’s when he emptied another two pills into his hand.

Then another pill fell. He kept going until he had the whole bottle down his throat. It felt good after a little while. He was numb; he couldn’t feel a damn thing and it was spectacular. He was going to sleep too. It felt like it was going to be the best sleep of his life. That was when he realized what he had just done. He knew he wasn’t going to wake up from this. He tried to get up, but the pills wouldn’t let him. Hm, maybe it wasn’t so bad. He couldn’t feel the pain or negative emotions anymore. Everything was calm and quiet around him. This was the most peace he had had in months. Why did he want to stop this again? He couldn’t remember; and suddenly he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Remember to subscribe, comment, kudo, bookmark, and all that good stuff =]
> 
> Story: A lot of information is coming next chapter that will change things drastically.
> 
> Tumblr: For those of you still interested my tumblr is here http://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwasateenagewerewolfff  
> I post a lot of sterek, teen wolf in general, supernatural, and many other fandoms. I also post when new chapters come out. 
> 
> Additional Info: Once again, I am sorry for the lack of updates. I really was too busy to function. I hope you guys are still interested in this story and can forgive meeee!


	8. A Little Less Heart to Heart A Little More Throw You Against A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan finds Danny.  
> Deaton's a druid.  
> The Hale pack is worried for Danny.  
> Ethan bares his heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Editors note* I know there are not indents. Blame me and not being computer savvy when it comes to using this site apparently. I copy it from word in that word paste box and it won't keep the indents I put in word. It is infuriating! 
> 
> Yay! Another chapter. So proud of me for posting more so quickly! It was my goal. Sorry if you don't consider this fast but it was fast for me so! =]
> 
> This chapter is a real kick in the balls and I am going to add trigger warnings in the tags because I didn't and I am so sorry for not doing so in the first place.
> 
> Lastly, I took the liberty of giving Ethan a last name because of the line I wanted him to have. Sorry if you dislike it lol. 
> 
> Without further delay, Hell awaits!
> 
> Update 8/23/15:Like I said I am redoing this story to set the appropriate timeline and plot line. Chapter 8 is now completely redone.
> 
> Don't forget to read: Scarves Are Just Another Way of Saying, "I Love You" that takes place in chapter 6. It is more of what went on between Laura and Isaac when she saved him from having a panic attack. It is Part 3 in this series.

It was cold. The river of ice that dripped down his back as he watched Danny break was unbearable. His breath caught in his throat as he watched him lose control. Ethan knew what it was like to lose control, to have something inside you, fighting for dominance. He had been balancing the scales between his human and wolf his whole life. The challenge had been real and the pain…Unbearable. Before he had met Deucalion, he had locked himself up at night. Keeping his wolf side shackled had been the only way at the time. He was able to convince his brother to do so as well (the task seemed laughable now). It was as if Aiden had completely lost sight of what it meant to be human, to know human emotion instead of just instinct.

Where was his brother? Where was the little boy he had cried with when his parents had died? He wondered when that boy had lost himself in the mind of the wolf. Was it dark? Was he scared to come back out and face all he had done? It seemed that when Deucalion had taught them to keep both their human and wolf side in check Aiden had skipped that lesson. Perhaps that was why he felt the need to help Danny. He didn’t want to lose anyone else to the darkness of their own mind. He had most likely already lost his brother. He refused to lose another.

He knew the howl erupting from within would signal the Hale pack to his presence, at least a presence, in the woods. He didn’t care. He needed to help Danny. His howl died down as Danny’s did. Danny’s departure left a strong, instinctual feel to follow. It was one that he almost gave into, but thought better of at the last moment ( _keep control of your wolf side)_ as the Hale pack would surely hear him and follow. They would just love to catch the mystery wolf in the woods. He remained and waited to see what they would do. If they went after Danny, he would stay. If they didn’t, he would follow.

Watching the Hale pack was strange. There seemed to be no alpha (although the Martin girl came close). Wasn’t there always an alpha? Hell, in his pack they were all alphas and even they at least had a head alpha. It was strange the ways they discussed ~~the problem~~ Danny. It was almost as if they all had a bit of power.

Ethan’s interest in their pack dwindled when they had decided they would leave Danny alone for the night. This was his chance to escape and seek Danny out for himself. He was a little behind, but he could catch up. Danny’s scent was stronger then everyone else’s. He didn’t want to even try to analyze why that was.

He followed it out of the forest and to his house. All lights were on. He couldn’t blame him. With how things had just happened he would keep the lights on too. Ethan took a few steps on to the porch and up to the front door. He contemplated knocking and thought better of it. He probably wouldn’t answer. Ethan thought again about what he would do if he were in Danny’s position, and he would definitely ignore whoever was at the door or he would slam the door in their face. Either one would work. Instead he climbed the tree he had been lurking in earlier that night.

He looked inside the dim room to see Danny sleeping. That was rather anti-climactic in his opinion. You find out werewolves are real and that you’re some kind of freaky psychic person and the only thing you do is go to sleep?

That was the real problem here wasn’t it? Danny was the seer. That just brought more variables to this never ending math problem that had become his life. And he hated math. Should he tell Deucalion? Danny was asleep and was fine. There was no reason for Ethan to be here anymore. He should go and tell Deucalion right now, yet he couldn’t bring himself to. It would be what Deucalion would expect from him, but why do the expected? Whoa. That was a scary thought. He always did what was expected of him. He owed it to Deucalion after what he did for him.

 _Your weaknesses are showing. That’s why your loyalties are skewed. Remember what happened last time you disobeyed orders. Nobody likes a naughty werewolf,_ a voice suspiciously like Aiden scolded. He told the voice to shut up. He didn’t need this right now. If Deucalion knew about Danny then he would want Ethan to bring the boy to him. While he knew he owed Deucalion a lot, he didn’t think he could do that. Something was different. His body was pulsing, and every hair on his body was on end. It was Danny. Every instinct, impulse, and emotion (human or wolf) was telling him he needed to protect the boy. _You’re weakness is showing! Aiden's voice shouted in his head._ _Its kinda like your a little omega bitch again. It would serve you right, you know. Maybe suffering some of that abuse again would remind you not to be such a pathetic pice of shi-_

Ethan screamed, "Shut up!" And punched the tree.

_Shit!_

He looked in at Danny to see if he had heard. Impossible. He was still asleep? After all that? Come to think of it, Danny hadn’t moved at all. He was still, perfectly so. He edged his way to the edge of the branch and supported himself off the side of the house with one hand, moving the window ajar with the other. Launching himself off the side of the house, he kicked off the branch and made his way soundlessly into the home of his boyfriend. What was his life?

Danny stilled and Ethan felt his stomach drop. It wasn’t the fact that Danny’s breathing was shallow that tipped him off that something was wrong, nor the fact that he was pale, lips turning blue, or even the fact that a pulse was barely palpable. It was the smell. Smell was one of the senses you utilized the most. Your eyes can be deceiving, but your nose never lies. Especially when the smell of death is creeping in. He could smell it permeating the air the moment he stepped into the room. Death was a smell you never forget. It was so cold and unnerving, going in through your nose and hollowing out your body from within. Underlying that was the smell of the thing Ethan assumed was causing it. It was medication. The smell was so strong. That could only mean that Danny took… On purpose…All of them.

Ethan didn’t know what to do. He could call the hospital but he didn’t have time. Danny was barely breathing as it was. The bite—No! He couldn’t do that to someone without their permission, especially if it was Danny. Also, with how close he was to death there was almost a gurantee he wouldn't survive it. “Fuck!”

There are very few moments in someone’s life where they can say that time stood still. Standing there though, not knowing what to do, there was no doubt in Ethan’s mind that this was one of them. He knew it had to be because despite not knowing what to do, despite that it felt like an hour he stood there planning, he knew he leapt into action immediately. He lifted Danny into his arms and made his way to the bathroom. Throwing back the curtains, he laid Danny into the tub and turned on the shower. He knew that cold wasn’t good. Danny could go into anaphylactic shock. Warm. Luke warm was what he needed.

“Danny!” He got behind him and held him in his arms. He felt tears in his eyes, burning as they made their way down his face. “Don’t you dare fucking leave me, Danny! Don’t!” He didn’t know what else to do. Instincts took over. He slowly tilted Danny forward and used his other hand to stop him from falling on his face. He stuck his fingers down Danny’s throat and only took them out when he felt warm liquid hit his arm.

Danny’s eyes shot open for one second and found Ethan’s. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, okay? I need y-” He stopped himself short. He did? Since when, he thought. When did this assignment turn into _needing_ him?

“Ethan?” Danny coughed. The water washed away the mess he had made. He continued to cough up more vomit. Once he was finished he fell back into Ethan. His head was resting on his chest, eyes looking into his. “I think—I think I need sleep.”

Ethan’s protests fell on deaf ears as Danny closed his eyes. Maybe to never wake up again. He wouldn’t accept that. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

“Get him out of here! Now!” Lydia growled. Her teeth and claws may have made an appearance.

“With all due respect Lyd, he was the one who brought him in,” Stiles said.

“I just want to help him. Okay?” Ethan pleaded. Lydia scoffed at this. Help? How could he help? He was the reason this was happening; him and his _pack._

If they hadn’t come Danny may have not been brought into this whole mess. It was all his fault.

 _I’m sure we all played our part. How’d that bite feel Lydia?_ She could just imagine the wink that accompanied her subconscious Jackson’s unneeded input.

Derek’s face twisted into a smile of disdain. “You were the one who was howling in the woods, weren’t you?” There was something on his face, something that Lydia didn’t like. It was as if a secret was locked in that smile. She would have to ask him about that later. Danny was all that mattered.

“I calmed him down, didn’t I? Like I said, I wanna help. You can make me leave if you want to, but you’ll have to do it by force.” Ethan stepped forward, rising to the yet to be raised challenge.

“Thought you’d never offer, asshole!” Lydia stretched her arms, walking forward more like a cat than a dog.

“Really guys? This isn’t the time or the place. Plus, you know, I’d like to have a place of work when this is all over with!” Scott glared like he was dealing with children.

“Guys,” Allison broke in, pointing to the doors.

Deaton walked in and stood in eerie, cryptic silence that made Lydia want to scream. “Well?”

“He’s fine. For now. Stabilized.” Deaton paced, actually paced back and forth. “This could be problematic.”

“Understatement of the century much, Doc?” Stiles chipped in.

“The medication, it screwed with his powers. Remember what I told you Lydia, about his powers allowing him to come to some sort of self actualization?”

Lydia nodded to the doctor’s question. “Yes.”

“Well when your powers went into him-”

“Wait, what? Your powers?” Laura butted in.

“Yeah," Lydia kicked at the ground looking awkward. "I was a seer first,” she mumbled.

“Sounds like sombodies' pack likes to keep secrets,” Ethan sing-songed.

“No one asked you, Lover Boy. Advice? Keep your mouth shut or I’ll rip your lips off before you ever get a chance to kiss Danny again. Crystal? Good. Now sit!” Ethan followed her advice and did in fact sit. Lydia could tell Stiles was barely able to keep a joke (probably dog related) to himself. She could always tell. He got squirmy and bounced on the balls of his feet. She looked at Scott and her thoughts were confirmed because he was looking at Stiles as if silently asking him to say it. _Boys,_ she rolled her eyes. “Why didn't you tell-”

“I guess it just slipped my mind,” she muttered. She felt all their eyes on her, judging her maybe.

"It slipped your mind," she dead panned. "No, no, no. Not locking the front door is something that slips your mind, forgetting Valentine's Day, the most pointless of all holidays, is something that slips your mind, not telling your pack members pertinent info on our most prominent problems is not something that slips the mind!" She glares at Lydia making her falter for a moment. "You are telling me everything about this later." Lydia nodded in silent agreement.

 “Well,” Deaton continued as if no one had interrupted, “there seems to be a problem with that. The drugs he’s been taking that were prescribed by his therapist, they were sleeping pills. Really, really strong ones too. A lot of his power stems from having dreams and these pills are messing with his sleep pattern and therefore stopping him from having self actualization and accepting who he is. Ironic actually. The more his powers tried to push their way to the front, the more pills he thought he needed to take to stop the problem.”

“Okay, then why did he find us in the woods earlier tonight? I doubt he was just out for a moonlit stroll and just happened to pass werewolf country,” Stiles muttered.

“How long has he been upping his dosage of pills?” It was as if Stiles wasn’t even there at all.

“I—I don’t know. I didn’t notice.” Lydia turned to Ethan. She knew she looked broken and for once didn’t care. “Ethan,” she didn’t have her usual air about her. She was just a girl in that moment looking for answers. “Did you?” Ethan met her gaze with empathy and shook his head.

“Well, it must have been for a while. It’s morphed his aura, meaning its also altered his powers. Instead of dreaming, his powers used sleep walking to lead him to the truth.”

“Hold on a minute,” Scott said. Lydia groaned, why did people keep interrupting? It didn’t matter. “How do you know about his aura? Are you one too? A seer. Have I been working for a seer?”

“No,” he replied, “I have… other talents.”

 _Cryptic bullshit is your special talent,_ Lydia thought.

Ethan spoke up, “He’s an druid.”

“What’s a—“ Stiles tried.

Lydia couldn’t keep quite anymore. “It doesn’t matter. Deaton, what happened? He was lead to the truth by his sleep walking so why did he—why did he try to kill himself?” 

“I’m getting there. Keep in mind this is all just a working theory. When you have strong powers such as Danny does you can’t push them away forever. Except, he tried. He tried denial which is to be expected and completely normal. But he also added sleeping pills to the mix to muffle his gift of sight, causing some sort of temporary, hopefully temporary, mutation to his powers. The power inside him didn’t like that as he was already physically ready to accept them. So they pushed back until they could come to the surface in the form of sleep walking. The sleep walking, taking him to a truth he was not yet ready to admit mentally.” Deaton stopped pacing and looked everyone in the eye with a hard, cold stare. “Here’s where it comes full circle so pay attention. When he saw you, all of you, transformed, he had no choice but to accept the truth and drop his denial of the supernatural world. This left him mentally and emotionally vulnerable. The shield he was putting up to block out the psychic energy was gone. Somebody touched him I assume.”

Lydia nodded, “I did. I was trying to calm him down. I didn’t—I didn’t think--.” Lydia looked up to notice stiles had taken a hold of her hand and smiled at him. Why had she never tried to hit that again? Oh right, his heart belonged to the Sourwolf King. She smiled for a split second thinking of Derek, the Sourwolf King, and his queen, Peppy, the ADHD fairy.

“Then you said he fell to the ground and started thriving and screaming. He was having visions, remembering them too. That would have been bad enough since he obviously wasn’t ready to handle them, but there's more.  In this situation he's seemed to experience what is called an empathic overload. Not only was he able to see everything, he felt it too. He felt the emotions and the physical. Everything that happened in them. An overload of so many emotions, no matter what kind, although made worse if negative, would leave him in a depressed state of mind.” Deaton coughed awkwardly. “He could have done anything.”

“He felt it? Everything?” Ethan’s voice cracked. “I need to see him.”

“No!” Almost everyone said, except Deaton. Derek was also oddly silent.

“You wanted him for Deucalion, didn’t you?” Lydia questioned.

“That begs the question then, doesn’t it?” Laura made her way over to him. “What are you still doing here? Don’t you have to go fulfill your lap dog duties and salivate information onto Duke’s feet?” Laura smiled at the fury she seemed to be evoking from Ethan.

“You don’t know a thing about me!” He looked at the ground. “What I’ve done, how I feel about it, or about Danny for that matter. You know _nothing!_ ”

“Clearly,” Laura continued. “I mean, contacting Deaton when you knew he’d tell us everything…Now that is a surprising plot twist if I ever did see one. How did you even know about Deaton?”

“Deucalion. He knew him a long time ago, I guess. He mentioned him when we first came here. He said he might be a problem. He doesn’t really like to share things about his past if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Must run in the pack,” Laura teased.

Ethan shot another look at the door Danny was behind. “I won’t tell Deucalion. I promise. Let me see him.” He locked eyes with both girls. “ _Please!_ ”

“I would never let you near Danny after what you—“

“Lydia,” Derek spoke. “Stop. Yes. You can see him.”

“Excuse me?” Lydia said, obviously outraged. However, Ethan made no attempt to wait and hear her out. He was through that door as if his life depended on it.

“He’s bonded,” Derek said. Lydia heard Laura let out a little gasp. As if that explained anything. As if that explained why Derek would let a man that they knew was with the alpha pack even look at Danny when he’s in this vulnerable state.

“It’s true. Although I doubt he even knows it himself. Even now.” Deaton quirked a playful eyebrow. “Sound proofed rooms.”

“Well, that makes two of us!” Lydia snapped. “What the hell does bonded mean?”

“An anchor,” Scott spoke, looking at Allison with that same look of adoration Lydia was always jealous of. She had loved Jackson, but doubted he had felt the same way. At least not entirely. “Like Allison is for me.” Derek nodded, confirming Scott's addition.

“I know about anchors. They keep you grounded. Ethan can find another one,” Lydia said, exasperated. For once she was the girl who knew too little.

“It’s different, Lyd.” Stiles was looking at Derek and Laura just looked uncomfortable.

“Okay, well can we stop talking in circles and fill me in?”

“A wolf mates for life. When he howled, Ethan, unknowingly I think, bonded himself to Danny. While there is no such thing as a soul mate a wolf does mate for life. Ethan will never belong to anyone else but Danny. Ergo, he would never hurt him. Keeping him apart from him after he almost died seemed too cruel.” Lydia could tell Derek’s gaze, even though on her, was actually on Stiles. Suddenly everyone’s love sickening gazes made sense.

“So wait all of you are bonded?”

“Yes,” Derek clarified.

“Why wasn’t I told?” Lydia asked, sounding hurt.

“We didn’t want to upset you. You know, with Jackson being gone and all.” Allison added.

"Why? Me and Jackson weren't bonded."  _Were we? No, we couldn't have been._ "Wait. Shit! He bonded himself to Danny without his permission? That little fuck!” Lydia was about ready to waltz in there when Deaton stepped in the way.

“Unknowingly,” Deaton amended. “Besides, it is different for humans. Danny can, if he chooses to, deny the bond and reject Ethan. Ethan will still belong to Danny, for life, but Danny will not belong to Ethan. It can be unrequited. That’s why there’s usually a talk before the bonding.”

Lydia laughed. “This is fucking insane!”

“Oh, I agree.” Stiles chuckled. “Completely bonkers. Though it is nice to know that Mr. Tall, Broody Sassy Pants is all mine.”

“You guys are just okay with this?”

“He won’t tell Deucalion about Danny,” Allison said, helpfully.

“That makes it okay?”

“No, but it gives us some time to come up with a plan to get rid of Deucalion,” Allison replied.

“Fine,” Lydia finally relented. “Let’s just hope it’s enough shall we?"

“One more thing. I’m not sure what he’ll remember. After everything that’s happened, I’m not sure what visions he’s had or if his mind was able to retain them after he overdosed. I don't know what effects the mutation may have caused or if it's permanent. Everything about a seer is just so unpredictable. I-I must admit that I don't _know_ anything.” Everyone fell silent at Deaton’s words. Lydia started to lean to the right to try and hear what Ethan was doing. _Damn sound proofed rooms._

* * *

 

 Ethan hovered by Danny linking and unlinking his fingers. Why couldn’t he figure out what to do with his hands? Danny wasn’t even awake and he was on edge. This was so weird for him. It was true that Aiden had always been the suave twin. He was the one who could get anyone he wanted with a half-smile and a wink. But that didn’t mean that Ethan was awkward or a spaz. So why was he acting like this? Subconsciously itching his arm and kicking the floor with his boot, it was pathetic.

“Hi, my name is Ethan Faye and I’ve been lying to you ever since we met. When we went for that walk at the party, I told you we were looking for someone. I’m pretty sure that someone was you. I didn’t know at the party. You were just supposed to be leverage to get to Lydia in case we needed it. We were pretty sure at the time that they knew who the seer was.” This was harder than Ethan thought it was going to be. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed that Deaton had gotten out for him. It looked a lot more comfortable than that metal slab he had originally been nestled onto.

“Jesus Chirst, if only you were awake to hear how crazy this all sounds. You’d flash your adorkable smile and hit me in the arm.” Ethan sighed and continued on, “It was after that night that I began to follow you and get closer to you. After Deucalion killed that guy, Greenberg, he noticed you and how upset everyone was. Then I found out about the dreams you were having and he was obsessed. _I_ was obsessed too, albeit for different reasons.” He stood up again. There was no way to stay comfortable while having this conversation.

“I’m telling you all of this right now because I know I’m gonna be too afraid to say it to you when you’re awake. All my life I’ve been a coward. Too much of a coward to tell the truth, too much of a coward to admit when I care, and too much of a coward to deserve your love.” He reached out and let his palm rest on Danny’s cheek. “I’ve been running pretty much my whole life, ever since Aiden and I murdered our parents.” His laughter was drenched in self-deprecation. “Yeah,” his voice cracked, “I lied about that too.” He wiped a tear away. “That’s a story for a different time though. That one’s for when you’re awake.” He buried his head in Danny’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Danny. I’ve messed up so fucking bad!” A sob escaped as his tears fell into Danny’s shoulder. “I’ve hurt people. I’ve hurt you and I’m _so_ fucking sorry. I can’t be forgiven for all the hideous things I’ve done. I've hurt so many people. I'm not a good guy. But somehow, if you could ever possible take me and hold me, I know things will be better.” He brushed his nose along Danny’s neckline and inhaled his essence. It was riddled with the smell of drugs but it was still so good. It was so… Danny. “Because here’s the thing Danny. You make me a better man. The kind of man I know my  mother and father would be proud of. The kind of man that could actually ever have the chance of being worthy of your love.”

He had finally made it all the way to Danny’s cheek when he pulled back and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful. “I haven’t felt anything like this in a long time. Before I met you I was worried about ending up where my brother is. But you make me feel.” He leaned in close and brushed Danny’s lips with his. He pulled back for just a second and then deepened the kiss. It was short but sweet.

“E-E-than?” Danny croaked.

“Shit. Danny!” He whispered. His voice was thick with joy and anxiety. He couldn’t stop himself from pecking him on the lips again and Danny met his with a quick kiss, so sweet and slow. He then rested his head on his shoulder and ran his nose slighty against his ear, stopping short when his lips were almost touching it.

Danny whispered the one and only question that could’ve turned Ethan’s blood cold at that moment, “You haven’t felt anything in a while?” A few seconds of dead silence pass. “Feel this.” Ethan felt himself being lifted through the air and his head bashing against hard plaster. He looked down to see he was dangling in midair, stuck against the far wall by the door. Danny had his arm extended with his palm pointing out.

“Danny I—“

“I remember!” he growled. “I remember everything…” He took a few deep breaths and smiled. “And you’re gonna pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Loves. As always comment, kudos, and all that jazzy stuff!
> 
> I hope you all don't hate me for the cliff hanger. I'm also sorry that I'm not sorry about it. =] I really hope you all like my explanations for everything and the fact that Danny is now a BAMF! Well, he was always one but more so now. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Danny too but I wanted to give him a chapter of rest and relaxation where he didn't have to do anything but sleep after his ordeal. He deserves some rest lol. At least he got a couple of lines this chapter.
> 
> Also how did you like that twist about Ethan and Aiden having killed their parents. Major story line coming with that. 
> 
> TUMBLR: As always I post updated when I add a chapter to here. I also post Teen Wolf and other fandoms. So follow me if you are interested! I always welcome everyone! =] Here it is: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwasateenagewerewolfff


	9. A Tale of Ethan and Aiden Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Danny have a little chat.  
> Ethan and Aidens' past is revealed...partially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everyone? It is finally time for a new chapter. So fucking excited. I have this story completely plotted out now! I'm kinda nerding out about it. Anyhow, enjoy this new chapter. Unfortunately, I can't say that Danny and Ethan have much fluff. It's going to be a road of forgiveness that Ethan has to travel for a while. But the end of that road might be nearer than it seems. This chapter was also really hard to write because I wanted to do Danny's perspective so much but it made so much more sense to make it be Ethan's. It was soooo hard. So i apologize a head of time if some parts seem weird. I tried!
> 
> As always any any mistakes are my own!

                Ethan hung there, kicking his legs trying to get off the wall. It was all in vain. Whatever Danny was doing he was doing it like a boss. “Danny…” He tried. “Please.”

                “That’s what that old man said when your pack interrogated him. Did you listen? No! You killed him,” Danny said through gritted teeth.

                “Deucalion killed him.” It was a lame excuse and he knew it. If he had wanted to do something to save the man he could’ve tried, but he owed Duecalion. And after being in a pack for so long where power seemed endless, you really do start to believe your own hype. You feel like a god. At least, he had taken lives like a god.

                “That’s right. Silly me. You just desecrated his body!”

                “Danny,” he said, a tear falling down his cheek.

                “My God," Danny let out a disgusted laugh, "Ethan, his body was ripped to shreds!”

* * *

 

                  _Ethan, his body was ripped to shreds!” Ethan looked at the newspaper his brother had slammed on the table._

_“It’s nine at night and you’re just now reading the newspaper? Astounding,” he replied aloof._

_“They’re saying the teeth marks match that of a wolf!” Aiden seemed annoyed that Ethan was showing no interest, but then he got a sly smile on his face and added, “And the jogger who found it even posted pictures online.” Aiden pulled out his phone and stuck it in Ethan’s face._

_“Fuck! For real, Aiden? I’m eating!” He shoved the grotesque picture away._

_Aiden laughed, “Awe are we a little squeamish?”_

_Their relationship was always like this, teasing one another. And Ethan would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little curious about the man attacked by the wolf. But he had other things on his mind like their family camping trip they’d be taking at the end of freshmen year. They took this trip at the end of every school year. It was something Ethan always looked forward to. The camping trip that they would be taking…in the woods. An evil thought formed in Ethan’s mind._

_“They’re right though. It probably is a wolf. They travel in packs, right?” Ethan asked._

_“Yeah,” Aiden replied. “What are you getting at?”_

_“I’m just saying that we have that camping trip soon…” Aiden’s face instantly paled. “But I’m sure it’s nothing.”_

_“Ethan!” They’re mom called, “Aiden!” She found them both in the dining room. “There you are! It’s time for your medication.” She handed them their pills. Ethan and Aiden had been taking medicine for epilepsy for as long as either one could remember._

_Aiden obediently took his but Ethan studied his for a few moments before downing it. “Mom?” He asked._

_Their mom began to organize the kitchen. It was one of those neurotic ticks she had that made her so endearing. Everything in their house had its place and she made sure it stayed that way.  “Yes, hun?”_

_“I’ve been thinking… I’ve been thinking that I want to go off my medication,” He said. He had been practicing this speech for a while now._

_“Excuse me?” Their mother’s lips had formed a tight, thin line and her brow furrowed._

_“It just doesn’t feel right.” He hadn’t felt right taking them in a while. It was as if his body was trying to tell him something._

_“Bro, I love you and everything,” Aiden was obviously holding in some laughter, “but that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”_

_“You don’t feel that way? At all?” He asked._

_Aiden laughed, “No.” Although Ethan could have sworn he heard Aiden’s voice falter a bit._

_“Mom?”_

_“No.” Her face was impassive now._

_“But I haven’t had a seizure in forever. The last seizure I had I don’t even really remember.”_

_“Stop,” his mother tried again._

_“And I’ve been doing research. There are some who say that seizures can go away and you may never have one again your whole life and-“  
                _

_“Stop it!” She threw down a rag she had been using. “Ethan, there will be no more talk about going off your medication.” She saw him try to start again and said, “I mean it! No more!”_

_The room got awkwardly silent. Aiden put a hand on Ethan’s shoulder, seeing that he needed some sort of reassurance. Ethan looked at his brother and nodded his thanks, but stood and made his way to his bedroom. Aiden followed in tow. It was always like this. He loved his parents but when it came to his illness… He just wanted to explode. Or maybe have them explode. Okay, anything exploding would work really._

_“They just don’t understand,” Ethan said from his bed._

_“Dude, I don’t understand.”_

_“Yeah you do. You just won’t admit it,” Ethan replied. He rolled over, pulling the blanket over him. He heard Aiden sigh, but nothing more was said on the subject. Nothing was said at all as both boys just went to sleep._

_Ethan awoke late at night (or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it) to the sound of wolves howling. He made his way to his window and felt a powerful urge to howl back, but that was stupid. The howling died down after a while when Ethan heard a different noise. It sounded like arguing._

_He crept his way downstairs to hear his father remark, “You knew this was going to happen eventually.”_

_“Maybe we should cancel the camping trip,” his said in response._

_“No, no. It’ll be fine. We just have to be careful.” He heard his mom crying. “Carol, they’re our boys. We’re not gonna let anything happen to them. I promise.”_

_What did they mean by that? Would they really cancel their trip just because Ethan wanted to go off his pills?_

_“I know. Did you see the newspaper?”_

_His father sat there a moment before replying, “Yes. But I don’t think we have to worry about that.”_

_“How could we not worry about that?”_

_“It’s just wolves.”_

_She gave him a knowing glare. “We both know. It’s more complicated than that.”_

* * *

 

__ “It’s more complicated than that!” Ethan wanted to explain but he didn’t know where to start.

“Then explain it to me. Everything I’ve dreamed about. It’s coming back in little pieces, bit by bit. Some things I can make sense of, but others…” Danny looked so lost that Ethan wanted to hold him and rub his scent all over him. To warn any fucking wolf that he was his Danny. No one else's. For a moment Ethan saw Danny’s eyes soften, but they hardened again just as quickly. Ethan could see it quite plainly. There was Danny the sweet, nerdy human and Danny the seer, a being who saw things that had aged him far beyond his years. Two beings fighting for control right now and Ethan could understand it. It was the same situation he felt every full moon. His human side and werewolf side colliding in an epic showdown.

“The man that Deucalion killed was an informant of Deaton,” Ethan explained.

“Deaton? The veterinarian?” Danny asked in tone that implied Ethan was not funny.

“Deaton isn’t just a vet. He’s also a druid. A druid is kinda like a counselor for werewolf packs. He’s been with the Hales for as long as Deucalion could remember. Druids are helpful because they have a certain knowledge, for lack of a better word let’s call it magic. You could even call it green magic, since a lot of it has to do with nature. Anyway, Deucalion knew Deaton wouldn’t help us, but one of his informants might with the right kind of... influence." Ethan had to search for the right word. But nothing seemed to muffle it's true meaning. "He knew of one seer but all he knew about the seer was that he was close to the Hale pack in Beacon Hills. So here we are.” Ethan could tell Danny was looking into his eyes trying to see if there was a glint of truth in them. Ethan also knew that he would find it. Ethan wasn’t lying to Danny. Not anymore. Not ever again. “Danny, I’m so sorr-“

“ _Don’t!_ I’m not here to hear your apologies. If that’s true, then why didn’t you just ask the Hale pack? Why murder Greenberg? Why get close to me if you didn’t know who I was? Just to hurt someone? Are we all just a game to you? Lives to mess with as you please as a superior species are something?” Danny was shaking and that scared Ethan. He was never scared of human Danny but seer Danny was different. He didn’t know what seers were capable of completely.  “I need to know more.”

* * *

 

  _We need to know more! Don’t you get it?” Ethan was determined to make his brother understand. What? He didn’t know. That’s what made it difficult. “They knew about the wolves!”_

_Ethan wore a bemused expression on his face, “Yeah, we all did. It was in the papers. Are you okay, Ethan?” His expression flipped into one of concern. “These days you just seem a little bit weird. More so than your usual amount of weirdness.”_

_“I’m fine! Listen, they knew about the wolves more so than the paper did. They said the thing with the wolves was more complicated.”_

_“They’re naturalists. That’s not so weird. They probably know a lot more than some journalists who’s just trying to get a reaction,” Aiden replied, throwing a rubber ball against the wall to play catch with himself._

_“They even threatened to cancel our trip,” Ethan snickered._

_“Wait. What?’ Ethan now wore a smirk on his face. **Finally seem to have your attention. Good.** “Just because of the wolves?”_

_“Well,” Ethan started reluctantly, “No. Not just the wolves but also because I didn’t want to take my pills. But I think mostly the wolves!" Hetacked on the last bit as fast as he could._

_“Ethan!”_

_“I know, I know. But that’s another thing. They were talking like they already knew that I would want to go off them before I even said anything!” Ethan started to pace about the bedroom. This was all so fucked! He knew something was going on. He felt it in the air, his bones, and his blood._

_“That’s because you’re a freak who for some reason wants to have seizures again.”_

_Ethan ignored that and shot back, “So you really don’t think any of this is strange? At all?”_

_“Maybe a little. But so what? Mom and Dad have always been just a little weird.”_

_Ethan twiddled with his thumbs debating whether or not to tell his brother about this next part. He eventually decided he had to. He was his brother after all. “I’m going to stop taking them. The pills.”_

_“You’re going to what!” Ethan shouted._

_“Shut up, dummy.” Ethan said smacking the ball out of his hands. “You want mom and dad to hear? I’m going to stop taking them to see what happens and I wanted to know if maybe…You wanted to do it with me?”_

_“Dude, no! All that’s gonna happen is you suffering from a seizure and maybe ending up in the hospital. Please, don’t do this.” Aiden looked so concerned that Ethan almost considered heeding his advice._

_“I’m sorry. But I have to do this. Are you gonna tell mom and dad?” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head._

_Aiden laid there studying Ethan. He looked worried and about a second away from calling their parents. With a reluctant, dead tired sigh Aiden replied, “You’re my brother, my twin, and my other half. Of course I’ll keep your secret just… Be careful. Please, Ethan._

_Ethan smiled. “Of course. Always. Thank you.” He pulled Aiden into a hug which was easily returned. “Really. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

_“Be a much lamer version of yourself than you already are of course.”_

__"Even though you're such a jackass."_ _

 

_The next time they were given their meds, Ethan hid his under his tongue and spat them out when he was apart from the rest of his family. He went to bed early that night. Would not taking the pills really do anything? Was he really just paranoid? “Let’s see,” he answered his own thoughts. Then sleep overtook him._

* * *

 

__ “Let’s see,” Ethan started. “We left our mark on the Hale house door first. It let them know we were here. Leaving a mark on the door can mean a few things. One of them is a warning. That was our agenda of course. Then the party happened and we started to reveal ourselves. Greenberg was Deucalion’s own idea. I knew nothing about that. To understand why he did it you have to understand how Deucalion operates. He likes mind games and fear as motivation. He killed Greenberg as a warning, showing the Hale pack that we were willing to kill to get what we want.”

“You said, ‘we.’” Danny said. “You were willing to kill?”

“Danny…”

“Never mind. Why the creepy message on his stomach?”

“I don’t know. It was all Deucalion’s idea as far as Geenberg concerned. My only mission was _you_." Ethan spoke the last word as if he were a predator. It was kinda true. Danny didn't smell enough like him or even himself. He still reeked of the medication. He wanted to run his tongue all over Danny's body, biting and nipping at his skin. God it would feel so good to just- _Whoa stop that line of thinking right now. Ethan shook his head, "_ It was another way to grind on the Hale pack’s nerves. Getting close to you would upset Lydia,” Ethan explained. _But you were more than that. If only you’d let me explain._

“So I was a game.”

“No, I-“

“Continue.”

“Why won’t you let me tell you the truth?”

“Because,” Danny laughed bitterly, “you’ve been lying to me about us ever since we met. Why would I believe that all of a sudden you really have feelings for me?”

“I started to the moment I met you. It wasn’t all of a sudden. I’m not saying I’m not bad. I’ve done awful things, Danny. But my feelings towards you are real. That’s why I brought you here.”

“You brought me here because you were afraid Deucalion’s weapon had been damaged! That’s what I am to you. I’m a weapon or a tool. Not a friend. Especially not your boyfriend. Let’s keep that in mind while we talk, yeah?”

_Alright,_ Ethan thought while he struggled against the wall, _if that’s how I need to act in order to tell you my side then I will. But how do I make you understand?_ Ethan felt his arm move forward just a bit. Were Danny’s powers weakening?

“Okay. Yeah.”

* * *

 

_Okay. Yeah. This was weird. It was a good kind of weird though. Ethan knew he was dreaming. He had to be. For one, he knew he wouldn’t go out running through the woods on his own or without any shoes. It felt amazing though. This freedom was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt more like himself. He dodged every low hanging branch and jumped over every rock and twig with ease._

_It was then that he heard someone howl in the distance. It was the same wolf that was howling last night. Something was different about it this time though. Last night the howl was just a high pitch sound lost in the wind, but tonight it was a clear message. It was beckoning him. It was saying, “Come to me, omega.” Ethan tried to resist it, longing to enjoy the senses that seemed to seep into his pores as he traveled along the forest terrain. For some reason he couldn’t though. He had to listen to this command._

_He ran towards it having no idea how he knew where to go. The howl continued it harrowing song and soon others had joined to form a chorus. He had wanted to howl back last night and hadn’t been able to. Now however he felt free to follow his whim. His howl seemed to say, “I’m coming. I will see you soon.”_

_Running into a small opening in the woods, he slammed into a figure that shoved him to the ground. Was this the person that had been calling to him? He looked at the dark furry creature before him, its eyes a cold, dark crimson.  Ethan felt a whimper form at the back of his throat, no longer feeling free and alive. A sly smile spread across his face as it lunged towards him._

_After that darkness was all that is or would be until Ethan woke up the next morning. Why were his covers so rough? “Dude.” He looked up to see his brother standing over him wearing a goofy smile. “Why the fuck are you on the floor? Anyway, get up. Mom has breakfast ready. You know how she throws a fit if we don’t all sit down at the table and ‘break our fast together.’ Seriously, who talks like that?”_

_Ethan lost interest in what his brother was saying half way through. Last night replayed in his head on a loop. Last night had to have been a dream. But it felt so real. He wandered if he should tell his brother. **No,** he thought, **he would only be a dick about it.** He felt a crunching noise as he stood. Looking beneath his foot he found a single leaf. He looked towards the open window and moved to shut it. The damn wind must have blown it into the room. Right? That’s what had to of happened. _

_Ethan let out a sigh, “Fuck. What is my life...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, subscribe and what have you. And comments are appreciated most because I love hearing what you guys think! Why? Because you guys are amazing :D


	10. A Tale of Ethan and Aiden Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Faye family goes on their trip.  
> Ethan and Aiden do something bad.  
> Secrets are revealed and reviled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exciting sort of conclusion to this two part chapter. There is still more to come next chapter about Ethan and Aiden's past but next chapter has more to do with the present plot line. Warning for some major dramatic sad shit that is in this next chapter. But I am kinda in love with it. Enjoy!

_“End of freshman year, baby!” Aiden slid down the railing that was connected to the school’s front steps._

_“Could you be any more of a tool,” Ethan jibed._

_“What wolf bit you in the ass?”_

_Ethan sighed, “Please no more wolf references.”_

_Aiden jumped in the way of Ethan’s path and put both hands on his shoulders. “Seriously, dude. What’s wrong with you?”_

_Ethan just sidestepped the barrier that was Aiden and continued on. “You should be ecstatic! End of the year means end of the year camping trip. You’re such a big hiking nerd I figured you’d be jumping off the walls.” Ethan avoided Aiden’s gaze as they continued down the parking lot. “You haven’t had any… you know?”_

_“No!” Ethan finally responded, trying to shush Aiden._

_“He speaks ladies and gentlemen!”_

_“Would you keep your voice down? I-“_

_A voice interrupted them a few feet over saying, “Okay. Yeah, we’ll tell them after the trip. It’s important, Carol. It has to be done right.” It was there dad._

_Ethan turned to Aiden and said, “Does that not sound suspicious?”_

_“So what. He could be talking about anything,” Aiden replied, albeit a bit hesitantly._

_Ethan pulled Aiden behind a large light post so that they were out of eye sight. “Listen, last night… I’m not sure what last night was. I had this dream-“_

_“Is that why you’ve been a fucking zombie all day? You had a bad dream?” Aiden cooed, “Do we need a nightlight?”_

_“Shut up!” Ethan retorted. “It was different. I woke up and it felt like I literally never slept at all. It was… scary too. I was running through the forest and it was like nothing could stop me. I was practically flying!”_

_“I’ve had dreams where I could fly too. How is that at all scary? You afraid of heights or something?” Aiden leaned his back against the light post in complete nonchalance._

_“No,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “I’m scared of demons with red eyes!”_

_“What in the holiest of all hells are you talking about?” Aiden laughed. “A demon with red eyes?”_

_“I don’t know! One minute I was running through the forest feeling completely at ease, like I was in my element. Then this huge thing with red eyes jumped at me.” Ethan rubbed at his eyes. “It’s all kind of a blur after that. I woke up.’_

_“Okay, so good. The red-eyed demon isn’t real so you can relax,” Aiden stated matter-o-factly. “You can get on with your life. Maybe go out on a date with Isiah. He was practically eye humping you in biology. Snag him while you can E.” Ethan made an annoyed tsk in the back of his throat and grabbed at Aiden, slamming him into the light post._

_“Ow! Whoa, dude. What the fuck? Have you been working out?”_

_“I wasn’t finished,” he growled._

_“Okay, fine! Just loosen up a bit, yeah?”_

_The anger seeped out of his eyes replaced with shock. He immediately let go. “God, Aiden! I’m so sorry. I don’t know what- I mean…”_

_Aiden awkwardly kicked at the ground. “It’s cool,” he mumbled._

_After a moment of uncomfortable silence Ethan spoke up again. “After I woke up I was on the floor. I thought maybe I’d just fallen out of bed, but after you left the room I stood up and there was a leaf and some dirt under my foot. And the window was open. I didn’t open it last night before I went to bed and as far as I know neither did you.”_

_Aiden got a disgruntled look on his face. “What?” Ethan asked._

_“Nothing. It’s just that I woke up late last night and… you weren’t in your bed.” He saw Ethan pale and instantly added, “I thought you just went for water or something so I went back to sleep.”_

_“I didn’t.”_

_“Maybe you just don’t remember because you were tired.”_

_“No,” he stated more solidly, “I. Didn’t.”_

_Aiden started to crack up. “Unbelievable. You expect me to believe you actually got up, opened the window, and climbed out to have some creepy, American Horror Story adventure? C’mon, E. That shit doesn’t happen in real life.” Ethan sounded sincere but it sounded false when it fell on Ethan’s ears._

_“Stop taking them with me.”_

_“What?!”_

_“It’s the only way you’ll understand,” Ethan explained._

_“Let me get this straight, you think the pills are giving you these dreams.”_

_“I’m not so sure that they are dreams,” Ethan whispered._

_Aiden looked around waiting for the part where the cameras came out and this was all just a practical joke. His dad would come join them and say, “We got you good, huh?” They’d have a laugh and go on their camping trip, where he would tell Aiden about weird animals and plants that inhabited the region even though Aiden never really cared. He could pretend to for his father’s sake. After all, Ethan liked the hiking and nature of it all. Aiden just liked being with his family, having no distractions. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen. Because there were no cameras, no jokes, and no dad to break the tension._

_“Please,” Ethan begged. “For me? Just one night and I’ll never bug you about it again.”_

_“Just this once?” He asked followed by the nodding of Ethan’s head. “And you’ll admit you’re crazy if nothing happens?_

_“You can drive me up to the psych ward personally.”_

_Aiden looked around for a second and debated. This could be a horrible decision. What if he had a seizure? What if he didn’t? What if the woods really did hold something more fearsome than wolves? Fuck! What was he thinking? Skipping one pill wouldn’t hurt. Then after that they’d both go back on their pills and go along with their normal lives. That’s all Aiden wanted and he had hoped Ethan would want that too. But apparently Ethan had other things in mind. For some reason he thought they were special. He was having thoughts of grandeur. They needed to stop. So Aiden did the one thing he knew that would stop them. “Fine. I’ll do it.”_

* * *

 

_Camping trip was actually a misnomer where the Faye family was concerned. See, the woods were pretty much their back yard so there was no actual trip. It was just a short ways away from their home before they were in the middle of the woods. Since they always planned ahead for their trip everything was already packed too. In other words, their neurotic mom had packed everyone’s bags for them several days before the trip. It’s not that they wouldn’t have packed their own bags, it was that she never gave them a chance to._

_Here they were, out in the middle of the woods with no distractions. So why was it so much tenser than it used to be? “Ethan?” He heard his mom calling from inside their parent’s tent. He made his way over unzipping the flap and crawling inside the fairly large space._

_“Yeah, mom?”_

_“Sit.” She seemed so serious. It kind of scared Ethan a bit. Maybe she was going to tell him something. Maybe things would finally make sense again. Maybe- “I’m sorry,” was all she said._

_“What?”_

_“I’m sorry for yelling at you last night. I know you’ve always hated taking those pills. Ever since you were a child. Aiden always took right to them but you… You would spit them back out the second I turned my back.” Ethan coughed. **Did she know?** “I just want to let you know that I’m sorry you have to take these pills. I am.” She fiddled with the zipper on a sleeping bag. “It must be awful feeling different from everyone else.”_

_“Mom. Stop. I appreciate it. I really do. But that’s not it. I don’t want to stop taking them because they make me feel different. I want to stop taking them because taking them makes me feel like part of the herd. It’s like, well, I don’t know what it’s like. It’s hard to explain.” Ethan swallowed hard. There were so many emotions he didn’t know where to begin. “It’s the opposite. I know that without the pills I’d feel special, but with them I’m just like everyone else. Does that make sense? Probably not.” He looked down. “Never mind. It’s stupid.”_

_Mrs. Faye ran a hand along his cheek to lift his chin up. “Nothing you say, or feel, could ever be stupid. I am so proud of you Ethan. You and your brother both. You couldn’t be more special if you tried.” She pulled him into a strong hug. “You and Aiden make this family. Aiden has always seemed like the protector to me, but you Ethan, you are the heart.” Ethan felt his own heart swell and a tear fall down his cheek. With his mom he was in perfect, sappy crying company. “Now,” she said, pulling back to compose herself. “Your father and I have been talking about your pills. And we decided to talk about it after the camping trip.”_

_“Really?” Ethan’s voice brightened as much as the fire outside the tent. This was such a 180 he felt like he had whiplash._

_“Mhm. I promise. I love you Ethan. I want you to be happy and be all of yourself and if you feel like this is something you need to do… Then we’ll talk about it.” Ethan felt so happy he could about burst in two. “Now, go help your brother and father.”_

_Ethan exited the tent and walked towards Ethan. “Hey what did mom want?” Hey-“ Ethan pulled him off to a more secluded part of the woods. He was so excited to tell Aiden what had happened. “Well?” But he couldn’t. A thought had finally been plucked like a string on a harp, vibrating throughout his mind. What if he told Aiden and Aiden decided to not go off his pills for the night? What if Aiden decided that this no longer made the pills suspicious? Or worse, what if he talked to his parents after the trip and they still don’t let him go off his pills? There were so many variables. “Ethan, seriously. Speak up!”_

_“Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just-um. We need to get firewood. Firewood. For the fire,” Ethan sputtered._

_Aiden got a goofy look on his face and replied, “Right, weirdo. All that tension inducing silence over firewood. This new Ethan that’s emerged over these past few days is so dramatic.” He winked and slinked off to find some._

* * *

 

_That night everyone had decided to go to sleep early as was usual for the first night of camping as everyone was tired from setting everything up. However, this time Ethan and Aiden both faked taking their pills. Aiden had been more hesitant (as Ethan expected) and Ethan worried that he might not follow through. But later in the tent he showed him the un-swallowed pills and asked, “There. You happy?”_

_Ethan nodded but oppositely thought, **not really.** He hated all this lying and sneaking around, but it had to be done. He couldn’t count on his parents actually allowing him to go off his pills. He had to find out what that (maybe) dream was he had. He knew it was linked to not taking the pills. He couldn’t explain it but he just knew. Maybe Aiden could help him figure it out. _

_This had to work…It just had to._

* * *

 

_He saw everything through the color of red, it was as if a dark crimson film had been lain over his eyes. It matched his mood. He was ravenous. A dark fury was burning deep within his stomach. This couldn’t be him. It wasn’t him, not completely him anyhow. He was trying to throw water on the burning rage he felt, but he couldn’t quiet them. Hell, he couldn’t even control his body. It was as if his body was a puppet and the puppet master was ferocity and madness._

_No this had to be a dream. It had to be. No one person could feel so much hate, so much blood lust. Fuck! He needed to tear through something. He needed to tear through flesh with his… claws? What the fuck? When did he get claws? He heard a howl and knew at once that it was his brother calling for help. For help with what though?_

* * *

 

_Carol woke up to the sound howling and immediately looked around the darkened tents. There were shadows that danced around in the night but none of them seemed hostile. The crickets chirped, the owls hooted, and all was right with the world.  But it wasn’t right because something felt so very wrong. She shook her husband, trying to stir him as he was a heavy sleeper. “Paul,” she called to him. “I think I heard…Paul!” She shook him hard._

_“W-what? W-w-what’s happening?”_

_“I think I hear something! Out there! If it’s the werewolf pack—“_

_“Honey, you were probably asleep. I doubt they would come near us. Our other half is subdued but not its scent.” Paul pulled his wife close. “They wouldn’t dare.”_

_Ziiiiiiip!_

_“Who’s there?” Carol called. “Ethan? Aiden?”_

_Ziiiiiippppp!_

_The zipper on the door was working its way open. Through the crack that was forming Carol could see the full moon and then… Ethan’s face._

_“Aiden,” She started relieved. “What are you-“ That’s when she noticed that his face was distorted in a way she knew all too well. “No Aiden…. You- you didn’t.” Her heart dropped deep within her stomach, partially from sadness but mostly from fear._

_“Carol!” Paul pushed her behind him. “Aiden, look at me. I’m your father!” Ethan answered him was a desperate howl dissipating in the wind. Carol knew Paul would try again just as she knew it was all in vain. They had skipped so many full moons… These weren’t her boys right now. These were the beasts within. “Aiden, remember when you were five and you fell off your bike? You were so scared you never wanted to try again,” he laughed nervously at the memory. “But I picked you up and gave you big hug. Remember what I told you? I said, ‘It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to lose your balance and even lose your way. You just need to get back on and hold the handlebars that much tighter. Hold on until you regain your footing.” He slowly made his way towards Aiden, his wife clutching his arm. Aiden looked at them his glowing, red eyes. He let out a whine. Paul, feeling braver, reached out his hand. Aiden growled a bit and snapped at it. “Aiden, please. Hold on! You’re my son! Remember who you are!”_

_“Hnnng!”_

_“Carol?” Paul turned around and saw a look of shock on his wife’s face. Other than that she looked fine. That was when he noticed a shape outside the tent behind her. Two hands had broken the fabric of the tent and ten claws where in Carol’s back. “NO!” He grabbed onto his wife but it was in vain as she was pulled out the back. He heard the slicing of her skin. The bones breaking. “No! Ethan! Stop Please!’ He didn’t get very far before he was grabbed by Aiden from behind._

_Before he knew what was happening he was launched against a wall. He felt his head crack open as blood painted the bark. “A-A-Aiden. S-sto-o-o- Hnngggg.” A branch that had fallen from the tree was jabbed through his throat._

_Paul was dead._

* * *

 

_Carol didn’t know what was real anymore. Some conscious part of her knew that her arm and some ribs were broken. That part even know that half the skin on her stomach had been shredded off. But that part didn’t matter anymore. It was gone. It was like a computer had been shut off and all that mattered was reaching her son. Reaching the human part of her son that she knew was buried deep inside the beast. How or when they had stopped taking their pills didn’t matter. Nothing but them did._

_Ethan stood over her with a sickening smile that was all fang. She reached out her unbroken arm. “E-E-Ethan. R-r-remember what I-I s-said. W-we could still. Family. Y-y-you’re the heart. I lo-lo… I love-“ It was at that precise moment that she felt five claws swipe across her neck. The blood tickled a lot more than you think it would. She kept her eyes open and on Ethan as long as she could while clinging on to life. After all, dying wasn’t so bad when you were looking at someone you love._

* * *

 

It had been a while since Ethan had looked back to that night. For good reason. He didn’t like reliving… He didn’t like his past. But it was necessary to think about it, because it had everything to do with what he was about to tell Danny.

Ethan never forgot what it was like to wake up that morning covered in blood, their parent’s cold, hardened blood. Nothing could have been worse than the look that was in his brother’s eyes though. “What did you make us do!” His brother had half-screamed half-sobbed. “What did you make us do, Ethan!? WHY! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?” He had been on the floor shaking their mother’s dead body. Tears had been streaming down his face, sobs creaking out of his throat, and a certain essence had been radiating out of his body that just let Ethan know that Aiden was completely broken. He had looked like a little boy.

Aiden had gone up to their father after and shaken him, a last resort of a child trying to hang on to his innocence. “Mommy. Daddy. Please, I can’t live without you. I need you. God!” He had screamed at the sky as if a greater force would answer.

“I didn’t. I didn’t know! I didn’t know. I didn’t fucking know!” Ethan had punched a tree making cracks appear throughout the skin on his hand. How could- God I- I can’t.” Ethan had shed his own tears that matched Aiden’s. “Mom… Dad… I’m so sorry.” His whole body had been shaking and he hadn’t been able to get enough air into his lungs. Actually, he hadn’t been able to breathe at all. He couldn’t deal with this. Nothing seemed real: not the decimated corpses, the smell of fresh death in the air, nor the dirt and blood caked under his nails. He had fallen to his knees and emptied the contents of whatever was left in his stomach and then did so again until all that was left was dry heaving.

“You did this!” Aiden had roared. “All of it! Why?!” Ethan had felt Aiden crash into him, but for some reason hadn’t been consciously aware of it. “I.” He felt a numbing pain as his fist connected with his face. “Hate.” Another. “You.” Another. And another. And another. “I hate you!” Ethan had sat there to take it. All of it. It had been gladly accepted. He was a murderer and had made his brother an accomplice. He deserved this. He deserved to die like his parents.

Eventually Aiden had stopped. It had been after was seemed like hours but it had happened and Ethan couldn’t help but choke out a bloody laugh when he did because he remembered something his mom had said. She said that, “Aiden was the shield to the family.” He was the shield of the family yet he had helped kill their parents and beat the shit out of his brother. And Ethan was the heart? Really? This had been all his fault and he was the heart? It had been like some fucking sick, twisted dagger-in-your-gut joke.

Aiden face morphed into the beast it had been last night, claws raised. He had seemed ready to kill him. Ethan had wanted him to do it and on some days he still wished he would. “Do it.” It hadn’t been a challenge but a plea. “Do it, please?” They sat there like that for about an hour, but something happened, the fire had died in his eyes replaced with apathy.

 “We need to bury the bodies,” he had spoken as if it was a mindless task, tone perfect in the art of apathetic matter-of-fact knowledge.

“What?” Was all Ethan had been able to get out.

“The bodies,” he spoke in the same tone. “Bury them.” Aiden got up and mindlessly wandered away from the scene.

“Where—“

“The house,” he answered the unfinished question.  He was out of earshot before Ethan could ask why.

                Ethan had reluctantly done what Aiden had asked but he felt cold inside. It had been like stepping into a tub if ice water. He wished he had been able to drown. Watching the dirt cover his parent’s faces had been kinda like saying goodbye. He hadn’t been able to say any words. He hadn’t been worthy enough to speak to them or of them ever again. So he begrudgingly made his way to the house.

 He found out that Aiden had gone to read their parent’s journals.

* * *

 

_“Did you know that our parents have been lying to us our entire lives?”_

_“Aiden. What?”_

_“Lying. To us. Defined as not telling the truth. Us as in you and me.” Ethan moved forward to embrace his brother, needing the contact. He needed something to hold on to. Not that he deserved anything. “Don’t touch me! They were liars! You were right! We killed liars…”_

_“Aiden we killed our parents,” Ethan said trying to pull Aiden back to reality._

_“Liars! We. Killed. Liars! We’re on our own.” Aiden through the book down and left the room._

_Ethan couldn’t stop his curiosity and picked it up for himself.  In it he discovered that their whole lives had been a lie. They had never suffered from seizures, it was a lie concocted to get them to take a rare strain of wolfsbane, a plant that suppressed their werewolf side. They had ground it up and put it in a pill form._ Éclipse lunaire they called it. _Apparently a werewolf had to learn to control their bloodlust during a full moon. The longer you went without learning or changing on a full moon, the more bloodlust that built up._

_“Are you coming?” Aiden called. Ethan quickly stowed a couple of their journals away for safe keeping. He needed to know more. He also need something of theirs close to him. So that he’d never forget. “Then again I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t. You don’t like to follow orders, do you?” Ethan flinched and made his way down the stairs. He knew his brother hated him. It was obvious. He had made them kill their parents._

_“W-where are we going?”_

_“Where else? We’re werewolves. We’ll follow the moon,” he said it in mock jest._

* * *

 

                They didn’t know where they were going. It had all seemed a bit unreal, but Ethan remembered how they were both smacked in the face with a dose of reality courtesy of a man named Zachariah.

“There are some things you need to know about. Werewolf politics that are floating around right now,” Ethan started.

                “What things? Werewolf politics? What, do you guys have your own president?” Danny said sarcastically.

                “They’ve been going on for a while now. I found out about it at the end of freshmen year…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it was a tragic blood bath. Sorry! It was bittersweet to write if that makes it any better!
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, and kudos. I love hearing from you guys so much! Especially those of you who give me constructive criticisms or your ideas on things. Because i love hearing character analysis and plot predictions. It makes me think of things from a different perspective. You guys are great! Hope to post sooon!


End file.
